


Together After?

by Icecrm98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Character Death, Chemotherapy, Child Abuse, Comic-Con, Crying, Disney World & Disneyland, Drinking, F/M, Family, Gay Marriage, Growing Up, Loss of Parent(s), Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Luna Lovegood Blind, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Radation, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Transgender, Weddings, World War III, alternative universe, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrm98/pseuds/Icecrm98
Summary: When Tony’s friends leave for World War Three how will Tony continue? Will him and Steve be together after?





	1. Love You

“Last day of high school! Graduation in less than twenty-four hours!!” Bucky yelled while laughing. “Sam, Rhodey, and Tony are gonna come looking for us. Tony is so gonna say we’re going snail speed.” 

 

“I know they are,” Steve told him and looked up at the class of 1996 banner. “Bucky, all of us are going in the army except Tony. His smart ass is already in college. What are we gonna do? I don’t wanna leave you guys.” 

 

Tony has been attending college for the past four years but never has forgotten his friends from elementary and middle school. Tony walks to the school every day to walk his friends home since they all lived four blocks away from one another. He was the only one that lived away from everyone. His father, Howard, is the smartest man in the whole world. Tony has been expected to run his company after college instead of going to war with his buddies. 

 

Tony doesn’t want to run his father’s company but is being forced too. He also knew that if his father found out about his relationship with one of his friends that it would be the end of time… maybe it’s a good thing. Tony leaned on his car (a red Jaguar XJS convertible) waiting for his friends to come out of the school. 

 

“There you are!” Tony yelled and waved to them.

 

Rhodey and Sam already were sitting in the back of the car making faces from the windows at them. Steve and Bucky rolled there eyes laughing at them. Bucky jumped in the back between the boys. Steve got in shotgun while Tony got in the driver's seat. “Where do we wanna go on the last day of freedom?”

 

“The beach. No one will be at the beach since it rained earlier. That and we can all watch the sunset together for one last time,” Steve told him and looked at his lap.

 

“Alright then let’s ride!” Tony yelled in excitement and started to drive. Tony blared AC/DC in the loudspeakers with the hood of the car down. Everyone was laughing as Tony sang along with the songs. Tony enjoyed being with his friends more than anything in the world. Especially with Steve.

 

Once they were at the beach Tony sat in the sand watching the four other boys run around in the water splashing one another. Tony wished he could stop time right now and keep them all safe. 

 

Steve walked up on the beach and sat next to Tony on the blanket. “Hey… you doing alright?” 

 

“Of course. I have to be.” Tony told him and laid back looking up at the sky. 

 

“No, you don’t. Tell me what’s wrong.” Steve told him and grabbed his hand hiding it behind the bookbag pile. 

 

Tony looked over at him and smiled slightly. “I’m losing all my friends. Your all gonna leave me here with Howard, Mom, and Jarvis! How am I gonna live without you guys?”

 

“Tony… you're being dramatic.” Steve told him looking around making sure the coast was clear and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll miss you terribly.” 

 

Tony started to tear up. “Stop. I’m gonna cry. I hate saying goodbye. This better not be goodbye, Steven Rogers!” 

 

“It’s hello to a new beginning. Walk with me.” Steve told him and got up pulling Tony up with him. 

 

The two boys walked down the beach until they were far enough not to be seen by the other boys in the group. Steve held Tony’s hand tight and kept kissing his fingers.

 

“Steve…” Tony whispered and gripped his hands tighter. “I made something for you. I hope you like it because I know I do.” 

 

“Tony, you didn’t have too. I don’t think I can even take anything with me...” Steve told him and looked down at Tony.

 

Tony put a small box into his hand. “I made this in my welding class. It’s a ring… a promise ring. Swear to me you’ll come home. Always right?” 

 

Steve looked at the metal ring that had red, white and blue stained on the metal. Inside the ring, T+S 4 Ever engraved in yellow (Tony’s favorite color) “Always.” 

 

Tony leaned his head on Steve’s arm. “Stay out with me late tonight. It’s not like your gonna get in trouble. What time are you leaving?”

 

“Five tomorrow night. Four hours after graduation. That gives us time to spend with our family and loved ones. It’s so weird that Bucky is gonna come with me. My own friends are going to war with me.” 

 

Tony nodded and pulled Steve close crying into his shoulder. “Soldier Boy, I love you. You better get your ass back home. I-I can’t live without you. Understand me?!” 

 

“Yes, I do. It’s the end of the war. They just want more men to go overseas to help the citizens get adjusted to life again.” Steve told him rubbed his back softly. 

 

World War Three tried to make an appearance on the world in 1985 when a bomb went off in Africa. Wakanda started war blaming America but found it was Korea who sent the bomb. Alliances were made, and more of the war blossomed all over the world. After four years of fighting peace, treaties started going around making peace with everyone. Not everyone has signed yet.

 

“I don’t wanna wait to come back…” Steve whispered to him. “We can drive to one of those hippy places and get married. You know I love you and you love me.” 

 

“Okay… sneak out tonight when Bucky isn’t watching. We’ll drive out there and be back by morning.” Tony whispered into his neck.

 

Steve smiled and pushed Tony away a bit seeing the other three boys walking there way. “Hey!” Bucky called out waving to the boys. 

 

Tony stood and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “Hey…” he looked down at his watch. “Fuck, I’m late. Boys we gotta go before my father cuts my face off.” 

 

“Alright. You guys are all still coming to the party my moms throwing right?” Rhodey asked them. 

 

“Of course,” Tony told them and walked behind everyone carrying his shoes and the blanket.

  
  


That night Tony sat outside the guy's apartment pacing. Steve and Bucky got there own place together when their parents died at war. His nerves were acting out making him having a panic attack every time a car drove by. When he saw Steve’s window open his heart left his chest. 

 

Steve jumped down and ran over to the car pulling Tony close by the shirt to kiss him. They didn’t stop until they both ran out of air in their lungs.

 

“T-they saw us… kiss. The others.” Steve told him and pointed at the three boys on the porch. “They support us and want to come to the wedding…”

 

Tony started to cry and hugged him tightly. Tony knew his family wouldn’t accept him, but if his friends did then nothing else mattered. “O-Of course… all who support us can come.” 

 

“We can take my car,” Rhodey told him and smiled holding his keys out. “It has more room than your style-ish one.” 

 

“Don’t hate on Jessica! Your the one that has a minivan!” Tony yelled and took Steve’s hand into his. He enjoyed feeling his fingers intertwined with Steve’s.

 

After the four hour drive, they finally made it to the only gay bar on the east coast: Dum Dum’s home for same lovers. The building was blue and pink stripes with yellow and red lights outside. Everything was colorful and fun looking. Inside was another story. Everything was run down and gray. They went to the back of the building where the marriage sign was lite up.

 

The men started doing paperwork. “Sirs, we need you to pick a last name  to go by and then we can begin the ceremony.” The petite young brown hair lady told them. 

 

Tony gripped his hand. “Who’s last name are we taking?” 

 

“I was thinking Stark-Rogers,” Steve told him and kissed the top of his head. “So you can keep it Stark Industries.” 

 

“You're a genius,” Tony told him gripping his hand tighter. 

 

Steve shook his head. “I’m not the one that finished school while in the fifth grade. You're the genius.” 

 

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Tony told him.

 

“Yeah go ahead of your married now.” The lady told them and popped a bubble of gum in front of them.

 

Tony pulled Steve close and kissed him on his tiptoes. “I fucking love you. Remember me…”

 

“Always and language.”

\- - - -

 

Watching all of his best friends walk on to the plane Tony fell to his knees on the other side of the wired fence where other loved ones stood. Laying his head down to his knees wheezing. When the plane started to take off into the sunset Tony lost it. He sobbed in the spot for what seemed like for days but was only an hour. 

 

Tony drove home to his house in Queens gripping the wheel. He was glad that he didn’t have a ring. His mother, Sarah, would have a heart attack from seeing his ring. He parked Jessica in his normal spot and walked into the house.

 

“I’m home!” He called out and looked around and saw nobody but his butler, Jarvis. 

 

“Sir, your parents have gone out and I don’t think they will be home anytime soon,” Jarvis told him with his hands behind his back. He wore a white suit with a black tie covered by an apron. “May I get you anything, sir?” 

 

“No thank you,” Tony told him then whipped around to face him. “Yes, can you add paper, pens, stamps, and envelopes to the shopping list, please. They are all for me. The school has us writing to a famous scientist.” He lied through his teeth. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis bowed his head and walked off into the other room. 

 

Tony went up to his bedroom and laid on the king size bed. He closed his eyes for what seemed like a minute but was truly for five hours. 

 

A knock came at the door. “Tony…” Jarvis opened the door slowly. 

 

Tony groaned and looked over at Jarvis. “What’s wrong, Jarvis?”

 

Jarvis went and sat on the bed next to Tony. He took the boys hand in both of his. “There was an accident. Your parents are dead…” 

 

That’s all Tony heard. He could see Jarvis’s lips moving but with no sound coming out of them. His poor mother. Killed. Tony was pulled closer to Jarvis as he rocked him slowly. All Tony could do was cry over his mother’s death. 

 

On the way to the funeral, a week later, Tony felt a hole in his stomach. He felt alone. More than usual these days as his life went on without his friends and family. All of his friends left into the Army and Airforce while he stayed here and made the weapons for the war. He was helping, but not like he wanted to. When they got the funeral Tony held the piece of paper close to his chest sniffling. He sat in the car reading the letter he wrote to Steve: 

 

_ ‘Letter 1  _

_ Steve, my husband. It’s weird that we’re married. I’m glad we waited to do anything physical until you came back. I miss you every time I breathe. I’ve got chocolate here while I’m writing this to you. I wonder if you’ll be able to smell it when you get the letter. Anyway. I bet you haven’t heard the news. My father and mom died in a car crash the day you guys left. Father was drunk and swerved off the road hitting a tree head-on. They both died on impact. If that wasn't worst then the tree snapped and landed on top of the car while the EMTs were getting them out of the car and killed one of them.  I’m alone in the house with the maids and Jarvis. I’m going to fire everyone, but Jarvis I think. I hate this. I can’t wait till your home. I can’t run Stark Industries by myself. I’m smart, but not that smart. You're the genius in our family.  _

 

_ Enough about me and my depressing shit. How are you? What are you doing? I hope the letter finds you well. I need you well. Write to me when you can. I left you an empty piece of paper with the letter to respond with an envelope and stamps. I love you. I love you. I love you.  _

 

_ Love you,  _

_ Tony S.-R.  _

_ P.s. let the others know I say hello. Tell Rhodey I didn’t like the underwear he left in my room!’  _

 

A week later after drinking all of the booze in his home Tony left the house to the liquor store. He stood in front of the city mailbox and sighed not wanting to let go of the letter. Setting it in the mailbox on the walk home he felt like he gave his heart out in the mail. He hoped and prayed that the letter would find Steve. 


	2. Hold On I Still Need You

“Jarvis, I don’t want to celebrate my birthday day anymore,” Tony told Jarvis and paced. “It’s been four and a half years since they left me here. I’m going to be twenty-five and I can’t celebrate without them. There all twenty-six and twenty-seven. I can wait awhile.” 

“Sir you already have a party for your co-workers aligned up. You can not bail on it now. Decides, sir I want to celebrate with you.” Jarvis smiles and patted his back.

“Alright… fine.” Tony sighed. “They haven’t come back and Steve hasn’t read any of the letters. What if he regrets marrying me?” 

Tony walked into his room and got on the suit that was laid out on his bed. It took him an hour to get changed and to fix his hair. He looked at the letter framed on his wall. 

‘Letter 244,   
Tony, I miss you. I heard a rumor I might be home before Christmas. Our first real Christmas together. I helped save a family out of a burning house last week. I have never felt so useful! I can’t wait to hold your hand again. I miss you. I hate seeing kids hurt. Thanks for the ‘homemade’ cookies Sorry, I can’t write a long letter like you. You are the genius after all. That last eight-page letter was amazing by the way. 

Love you. Love you. LOVE YOU!   
Steve S-R

Tony sighed and walked out of the bedroom and held his arms. When he walked down to the kitchen his heart stopped. 

He couldn’t be sitting in the kitchen chair. He couldn’t be at the table.

Tony fell to his knees and began to tear up. “S-Steve…?” He began to wheeze and grip his tie. “Steve? Is it really you? Please tell me I’m not dreaming again. It isn’t fair. Steve?!” 

Steve walked over and placed a hand on his cheek. “Yes, my love. It’s me. Calm down… it’s okay I promise.” 

“You’ve got buffer… man. I could ravish you right now.” Tony whispered between breaths. Sitting on the tile Tony pulled Steve into his chest. “Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me, Steve. Don’t.” 

Steve just held him as the birthday boy cried into his arms. It was true, Steve has gotten bigger. He had gone through training and signed up for some testing that made him buffer. He had become superhuman. He couldn’t tell him that he had to go back to war in a month. They would cross that bridge when they got there. For now, he wanted to celebrate Tony’s birthday.

“I won’t. I’m home for good. The war is over and we can go home. Everyone is slowly coming home, but we got out first since we never came home. There’s actually no party. Just the five guys and Jarvis to drive us around.” 

Tony nodded and curled into him setting his head on his nape. “How long do we have until they come here?”

“They are in the living room,” Steve told him and helped him stand on his two feet. “I’ve got you. Let’s sit you on the couch.” 

Tony leaned into Steve as they walked into the living room. There sat the other three of their friends. 

“Hey, dude!” Sam yelled and got on his feet walking over to the couple with Rhodey and Bucky behind him. “How have you been?” 

“I’m really, really happy right now. Decides that I’ve been alive and that’s about it,” Tony told Sam and went into his arms hugging him.

“You ready to go drink?” Rhodey asked them while rolling his eyes. “I know I am. We can drink together. I didn’t think we were going to see the day.”

“You are a baby boy!” Bucky told him and snorted. “Let’s go get you drunk.” 

“Yeah. We can go. J-just give me a minute. I don’t want to wear a suit,” 

“We’ll be outside waiting!” Steve told Tony and kissed his head. 

Tony let go of Steve and Rhodey and walked upstairs to his bedroom changing into jeans and a red and yellow Stark Industries shirt.

Tony went downstairs and looked around. When he didn’t see Steve or any of the others he started to have a panic attack. “Steve?!” Tony ran into every room on the first floor yelling out each of their names.

“Sir, they are outside waiting for you,” Jarvis told him and put his hand on his shoulder. After a minute he turned the boy around into his arms hugging him tightly. “It’s alright, Tony. No one left you here. I have you, my boy.” 

Tony leaned into Jarvis and sighed catching his breath. “Don’t tell them about this. Or any of the other times I’ve done it. I wanna tell Steve later.”

“Yes, sir,” 

Jarvis and Tony walked out of the house and got into the limo rented for the night. The five boys got in the back while Jarvis went into the driver's seat. He took off to the there first bar of the night across town. 

Tony watched the other four guys drink down the shots like it was nothing to them. He couldn’t even stomach looking at the vodka in the first glass. How was he supposed to keep up with them? Sure he drank a lot of beer when his parents died, but never anything harder. Jarvis only had one drink and then drank six glasses of water after to make sure he was sober. 

A little boy walked over to the men as they walked out of the bar. “Excuse me!” He yelled and pulled on Tony’s pants. “Are you Tony Stark?” 

Tony looked down and kneeled to the boy. “Yes I am, who are you?” 

“Watch yourself tonight.” The boy yelled and ran off. 

Tony watched the boy and got into the limo after his friends and husband. “Can we just go to the store and buy beer to go home with? I just want to hang out with you guys. At home so then Jarvis can drink as well.”

“Sure. If that’s what you want to do.” Steve told him and grabbed his hand. “Are you okay? You look a bit pale.” 

Jarvis heard the conversation and started heading to the nearest grocery store not wanting to sit in the parking spot anymore. 

Tony nodded and leaned back into the seat. “I missed you guys so much. I think all the excitement is just...” Tony didn’t really know what was going on. He felt happier than he has in years. His chest was being filled by love making the sadness go away.

The rest of the drive was quiet while AC/DC played in the background. Everyone sang along laughing. They weren’t laughing when the front end of the car got shot at. Blood splattered the divider. The limo flipped on to its’ side causing Steve and Tony to land on top of Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey. 

“Jarvis!” Tony screamed and crawled over Steve to break the divider. “JARVIS!” Tony screamed louder and crawled through the hole he made. “I didn’t give you permission to die!” 

Jarvis laid against the driver side door bleeding out from his head shot that killed him on impact. Blood soaked into his white suit. All Tony could do was sit there and cry over the only family had left, decides Steve. 

“JARVIS!” Tony kept screaming like a broken record while the gunshots never ended. Tony got hit in the arm twice.

“Tony, we need to go!” Steve yelled and pulled Tony back through the window by his ankle. “We need to go now! Bucky get him out of here! Rhodey, Sam and I will get this guy in check.” 

Bucky grabbed Tony tight by the arm and walked behind the cars making sure he wouldn’t get shot in the process. The shots kept getting closer to them after every step. 

“Bucky, why is this happening now?” Tony asked him and kept low. 

“You're famous. Why wouldn’t it be happening?” Bucky asked him and hiccuped. He drank more than anyone else. 

Bucky stood up to look where to go next but got shot in the arm eight times. “Bucky!” Tony yelled and held him. 

Tony ripped his shirt off and wrapped it above the shots to keep the blood from spilling out of him. He reached into his pocket and called 9-1-1, but got shot in the back. “Bucky listen we will be fine.” Tony slipped the phone into his pocket and fell on top of him blacking out.


	3. When Do I Ever Listen?

“Where is Tony?!” Steve yelled and ran back to the car. “Bucky?!” 

Bucky sat up from the stretcher looking up at Steve, “T-they took him…” 

“What? We just came back. I can’t do this! I need him home!”

\- - - - - - -   
Tony woke up in a room laying on a cot. All he could feel was the little tube going down his nose and all the pain on his chest. The pain was the worst thing he has ever felt in his life his parent's death had this beat. Slowly Tony pulled the tube out of his nose while gagging. “Ew,” he whispered and slowly sat up. 

Reaching over to grab the glass of water next to him, but ended up dropping the glass onto the floor spilling the water everywhere. The glass shattered into a million pieces on the floor. The man watching him turned around and grinned. “Your mechanical heart really does work. Amazing.” 

“M-mechanical? What the hell did you do to me?!” Tony tried to yell but laid back down. 

“Saved your life, Stark,” The man commanded and shoved him down stepping on top of the glass making it break into even more little pieces. “I need you to make me a bomb that will blow cities up. Understand. If you do that then I won’t kill you like a little bug you are. Get up and start working.” 

Tony nodded and got dragged over to the table getting his legs cuffed to the metal table. “Do anything stupid you will get shot. Understand?!” 

“Yes. Make a bomb and I’ll live. Got it. But out of curiosity what would happen after I made the bomb.” Tony told them and started to work. 

“Your brain tumor will kill you before I got the chance.” The man told him and left the room.

Tony began to panic but knew he needed to take a few deep breaths. Tumor? Focus he told himself and continued to work. He didn’t work on a bomb though. He made himself a new heart of his own design. Like from his companies at home. It took him ten days to make it all on his own without getting discovered. The guard watching him through the door window looked lost every time he was building something. 

That made things even better. If the man watching him didn’t know what anything was then Tony could build anything he wanted. What he wanted was armor. After ten days of programming and, twenty-eight days of building Tony made a suit that would fit him inside.

All he needed now was a distraction. Nothing small. He’s a Stark he needs something big! Go big or go home is his motto. 

So, Tony made something he was supposed to: a bomb. He dropped a baby bomb outside of the lab when he was being shoved into the room. Tony counted to eighty while getting the suit as fast as he could hoping he would get it all on in time. 

When the bomb went off Tony kneeled behind the table. He ran out the door racing for the outside world. As soon as he stepped outside he hit the button on his hand to make the suit fly. The suit only flew him 200 feet away from the cave. 

He landed in the sand in the middle of nowhere. “Ugh… damn, that could have gone better.” 

Tony took off all of his clothes but boxers. He kept the white button-up shirt to keep over his head. His beard was almost to his chest making his skin itchy. 

He walked for what seemed like miles until he found a town nearby. Tony laid in the sand holding his chest. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and rest. “Steve I wanna have a family with you… I want a baby. I want to be a father. Better than mine. Save me.”

Tony closed his eyes letting the sun hit him. He woke up when he heard a plane coming close. Tony jumped up and started waving down the plane. “I’m here! Over here!” He screamed and ran after the plane as far as he could until he fell into the sand from dehydration. 

Two men ran off the plane with guns while one man ran in front of them with a big smile on his face. “Son of a bitch. You're still alive.” Sam smiled and went onto his knees pulling Tony close. “Let’s get you home, and next time you want to go on a field-trip let one of us know.” 

“I will. I promise.” Tony told him and passed out into his arms from exhaustion and heat exposure.

Tony slept the whole flight with an IV in his arm giving him fluids. He only woke up when the plane landed with a big thump. Tony sat up and looked around. “Where are we, Sam?” 

“In America. New York to be exact. You have a very concern husband waiting for you.” Sam held Tony up by the arm as they walked out of the plane. 

Slowly Tony walked off the plane gripping Sam’s arms not trusting his legs. Tony tripped over the last stair falling into Steve’s waiting arms. 

“I’ve got you and won’t let go,” Steve mumbled into his neck and kissed his cheek. “I’m so sorry about everything.” 

“Not your fault. Bastards wanted me to build a bomb. Let’s go home. Please. We have things to talk about. Our future especially.” 

“Okay. Let’s get you home.” Steve rubbed his cheek and walked him to the car. Not commenting on our future comment. “I have you. It’s okay to cry or anything you want to do.”

“As soon as we’re in the car I want you to drive me to McDonald’s or whoever is driving. I need food. Fatty food.” 

“How about a homemade meal?” Steve asked him and got him the car after Tony. 

“Sounds great. Feed me.” Tony laid his head back on the seat closing his eyes. Steve went to let go of his hand, but Tony gripped his hand tighter. “Don’t! Don’t let go of my hand. Please, Steve I fucking beg you.”

Steve just held his hand tighter and kissed his head. “Never. And watch your language.”


	4. Her name is: Luna Pandora-Elizabeth-Sara Lovegood-Stark-Rogers

“You want to adopt a baby? Where did this come from?” Steve asked him while he ate Steve’s homemade lemon chicken and potatoes. 

“Yes. From out of the country. I don’t care about the gender or if they are disabled. Just a baby. I thought about while I was in the cave. Us with a baby. Holding it and rocking it. Caring for it until they grew up. I want that for us” Tony told him rambling on.

“Was it a girl or a boy you were picturing?” Steve asked. 

“A girl” Tony started. 

Steve finished for him. “She was blonde and her eyes were never seen…” 

Tony looked at him. “We were thinking the same thing.” 

All Steve could do was a nod. “I’m ready to start a family with you. Let’s dive in head first.” 

“Love the way you think, Steve,” Tony told him and took his third helping. “You really do know how to cook.” 

“My mom taught Bucky and me how to cook when we were five I think. I know it was before we met you.” Steve told him and got up taking his hand. 

Tony held his hand back and stood to look up at the man. “Isn’t it funny were talking about kids and we’ve never had sex before.”

“How about we fix that right now? As long as your okay with it.” Steve asked him and started kissing Tony up and down his neck. 

Tony gasped and moan into his ear. “I trust you. No one else.” 

They kept kissing while walking up the stairs. While undressing one another until they reached the bedroom only in boxers each. 

Tony laid on the bed and looked at Steve up and down. “Come show me how you can take control.” 

Steve walked over to Tony and slid his boxers off him slowly. Kissing all over his chest and down his waistline. “Do you trust me?” 

“Always.” 

Steve woke up that morning to find the bed empty. He walked down the two flights of stairs into the basement. That’s where Tony hid in his lab. Steve knocked on the glass window and smiled. 

Tony opened the door and smiled at him. “Watch this. Jarvis you there.” 

“I am here to serve you, sir.” The voice from the ceiling spoke. 

“What the hell…?” Steve looked around startled.

Tony just smiled. “This is my computer A.I. now. Jarvis is going to be the eye in the sky. Magic man in the mirror. He’s gonna help me with the company.” 

“Okay… then. Did you sleep last night?” 

“No. I found out you are leaving in two months! Why didn’t you tell me that your part of some secret organization thing?!” 

Tony lied in through his teeth. He needed to make sure everything that man had told him was true. It was. Tony looked at his tumor in his head about two inches. He hated everything about his life at the moment.

“Tony. I wanted to tell you, but you brought up the baby. And I want a baby with you. I thought maybe I could take family time and go later.” Steve confessed. 

Tony just sighed. “It’s okay. I’m gonna be an Avenger too. I’m going to be working on new gear for you guys and once I get my armor working I’ll be on the battlefield with you.” 

“What about our daughter?!” Steve yelled. “She needs one of us!” 

“We both won’t be gone. I talk to some agent last night about adoption and I found the perfect little girl. She’s one, very much blonde. She can’t see two feet past her face, but she is adorable. They said it can take six months to get everything ready. We can go and meet her any time.”

Steve stood there with his mouth open. “When can we leave?” 

“We can leave in ten minutes. I already booked us a flight.” Tony grinned when Steve started jumping up and down. 

“I love you! I love you!” Steve yelled and ran upstairs to get his bag ready. 

Tony smiled and laid his head back. He knew Steve was going to need someone to take care of him when the arc reactor stopped working. Giving the technology and his math is never wrong that he would be dead in two years time before the tumor could get any bigger. 

They flew to Great Britain to go see the there daughter. The daughter of their dreams. All they could do was hope about her. The flight was long, but there hope kept them from freaking out every mile. Getting closer and closer to there daughter. 

They stood outside of the orphanage gripping one another’s hand. They were so nervous about going in that they didn’t move an inch. “What’s her name, Tony?” Steve asked holding his hand. 

Tony looked at him and kissed his chins. “Luna. Her name is Luna Stark-Rogers” 

With that, they walked into the building. “Hello I’m Tony Stark-Rogers and this is my husband Steve. We are here to see Luna.” 

“Oh, yes,” the receptionist looked up and smiled. “She is a peculiar one. She’ll fit right in with you two. If you come this way, please. Oh, by the way, my name is Gale. I’m one of the runners of the household.” 

Steve smiles and followed behind them. “Nice to meet you, Gale. I can’t wait to see her. I’m so excited. Can you tell us about her?”

“She’s a very smart five years old almost six. Let me think… she can talk. She talks a lot. Never stops and it’s funny. She’s strange but very loveable. She is very short for her age. She is a cuddler,” Gale told her and sighed. “When she was born the hospital got bombed. She lost her eyesight 65% of the way. She lived with her parents until she was taken away from them at three,” Gale opened the door to the meeting room. “If you two just sit down and get comfy I will be right back with, Luna. Jessica will be coming in to speak to you though.” 

“Okay. Thank you so much. Truly.” Tony told her and sat down with Steve on the big couch. 

A red-head women came into the room smiling slightly. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m Jessica, manager of this adoption agency. Before I get her… I need you both to know something before we move things along.”

“Is she sick?” Steve asked and leaned forward. 

Jessica shook her head. “No. Luna’s real name is Luca Lovegood. She was taken away from her parents for doing an illegal sex reassignment.”

“She was a boy? Does she want to be a girl…?” Steve asked her and held his arms. 

“Yes. She loves being a girl. We asked her many times. She is ready to meet you now,” 

Tony smiled, “she’ll be great with us.” 

Steve sat with his hand in his lap looking around. “I’m nervous. I can’t wait to see her. I feel like my heart is racing out of my chest.” 

“Don’t die before we even see her,” Tony told him. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Duh, I know.” 

Gale walked in holding Luna on her hip. “Gentlemen this is Luna. Luna this is Tony and Steve. They wanna play with you today. Don’t worry about her being shy. I promise she will warm up to you both,” Gale handed Steve the little girl and walked out of the room leaving them to play.


	5. Give her Ferby

The girl just looked at them with her light grey eyes. Her blonde hair going past her chin by half an inch. She had on a purple and blue polka dots and a big pink flower hair bow on her head. 

Steve smiled. “Hi, I’m Steve and that’s Tony.” 

Luna giggled looking up at him squinting. “Luna… is my name. Yours?” 

“Wanna play with the crayons on the floor?” Tony asked and got on the floor sitting on the play mat. 

Steve sat setting Luna on the mat. The pair watched as she sat on the floor. “Where my Purple?” 

“What’s a purple?” Tony asked looking around for anything that was purple. 

Luna screamed at the top of her lungs. “Ferby! Purple! Where is he?!” 

Steve looked at the girl who began to cry. “Okay. Okay. We will find it. I promise,” he picked her up and rocked her slightly. 

Tony walked out of the room running up to the front desk. “Gale, where is this purple thing she wants? She’s having a panic attack over it.” 

“I’m so sorry. I thought she would have been okay for a little bit,” Gale got up and went into the nursery. After a few minutes, she came back with a purple Furby. “She was found with this doll after the bombing. Luna has never let it go out of her sight. I think it’s the only memory she has of her parents. I think she has separation anxiety from the thing.”

“Thank you,” Tony held the scorched Ferby looking at it carefully. He walked back to the room and found Steve playing with her and the other doll in the room. He walked close enough for her to see and spoke. “Look what I have.” 

Whipping her head up she squealed getting up and ran to him acting like a toddler. “Purple! Purple!” 

Tony kneeled and held the Ferby out to her. “It’s okay.” 

Luna hugged the doll and curled into Tony’s leg yawning. “Mmm…” 

“Tony, she’s the one. I will do anything to adopt her. Sell my arm. Anything.” Steve whispered and walked over to the pair. “She’s a Stark.” 

Gale walked in the room and saw them all cuddling on the couch. She took a picture with the camera which caught both of the men’s attention. “Sorry. You both look so cute with her.” 

“I’m glad. Can I pay for that picture? Also, when can we take her home. Luna Elizabeth is destined to be a Stark-Rogers.” Tony told her and set Luna into Steve’s arms carefully.

“Just paperwork and two doctor visits before you leave the country. If you come with me we can get them arranged for you,” Gale told them and walked with Tony up to the front room. “Is there a reason you're going so fast, Mr. Stark?”

Tony sighed. “I found out I have a tumor in my brain. We wanted to have a child and I’m going to give him a child before anything happens to me. Steve doesn’t know anything yet. Doctors gave me two years and I want them to be the best I’ve ever had. Luna is involved in making it the best.” 

Gale’s heart sored for him. “I’m so sorry. I won’t say a word. I will try and get you home as soon as possible. Let’s get these papers signed. I will get Steve to sign them when he comes in.” 

 

Two weeks later the couple were parents in the real world. They landed in New York two hours before their friends came over to meet the newest addition to there family. 

Steve kissed Luna on the head. “Luna you hungry sweetheart?” 

“No. Purple.” She whined cranky from the flight where all she did was scream and cry. Tony was happy they were in his private jet or it would have been embarrassing. 

“Tony, give her the Ferby, please. I just want her happy. Are friends and family will be here soon. Especially our new co-workers.” Steve hissed at him. 

“Fine. Fine.” Tony told him and started cleaning up the living and dining rooms. 

“They're here!” Steve yelled and went to the front door opening it trying to wipe the baby drool from his shirt. “Afternoon.” 

“Tell me that isn’t cum.” Bucky pointed to his shirt and started laughing. 

“It’s drool. I didn’t change yet since I was helping her change out of her old clothes and she grew a big attitude. She clearly doesn’t like anything without pictures. That’s for sure.” Steve told them and opened the door a bit wider for them to go inside. 

“Where is she?” Sam asked wanting to hold her first. “I’m gonna be the fun uncle. Rhodey is gonna be the candy uncle and Bucky is gonna be the badass fuck the rules uncle.” 

“After you all wash your hands you can touch the angle,” Tony told them and smiled turning around at the door. “That must be the newbies.” Tony opened the door and saw the eight standing there. “Hello, you guys must be the party goers. I’m Tony, Tony Stark-Rogers.” 

“We know who you are. We recruited you. Not the other way around. I’m Nick Fury. Call me Fury.” Fury told him pointed at each of the members when he spoke their name. “This is Natasha, Clint, Thor, Wanda, Dr. Strange, Dr. Banner, and Vision. These are your main associates.” 

“Hi, all of you. Come on in. Sorry if things are a mess we just came back from England.” Tony told them and walked into the house with everyone behind them. “This is my husband, Steve and are friends. Sam, Rhodey, and Bucky. Since we are just talking shop you probably won’t meet screaming beauty.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Director I’m sorry about him. Tony is… Tony. It’s nice to meet all of you officially.” 

They all sat at the big dining room table. “As you all know. You are all humanly different and have different skills. You are all the Avengers who will save the world when the time will come. You will need to train and know everything about one another. We need a place to shelter you all. Any ideas?”

Clint offered his idea. “We can be in the country.”

Tony sat back tapping his chin watching everyone. He started tapping his foot sighing. “We could build a tower. Not just any tower. My big ass tower. Jarvis brings up blueprints for Stark Industries subsection 52J.” 

A projector displayed the building's plans. “Well if I change floor 50 through 70 we can make mini homes and training places for everyone. We can all live under one roof.” 

“That sounds great.” Fury told him and sat back. 

“What about our lives we live now? We can’t just leave them.” Clint asked. 

“They can live here too. I don’t care about anything. If you have kids they can grow up with our daughter. We can make a floor into a homeschool place,” Steve held Tony’s hand. “We will be alright.” 

“T-Tony…” Luna yelled from the couch walking slowly around to the living room going as fast as she could to the table holding the Ferby. “Purple!” 

Tony picked her up and kissed her head. “Hi, Lu. Meet your family. Papa and I love you. All of our family love you. You’ll meet everyone else later. I promise. I’ll take her and you guys can keep talking about whatever it is you need to do.”

The pair disappeared into her bedroom. Her room was painted yellow with butterflies hanging around the room. Trees were painted on the walls with clouds and the sun shining above her crib. Fairies were flying around and unicorns standing in the background. Perfect for this little girls imagination. 

“Looks like this won’t be our home forever. Don’t worry though. By the time it’s built you’ll be about ten. We can have you decorate your room then. Daddy loves you so much, Luna. Remember that forever. Okay?”

Luna smiled and kissed his finger. “Tony… daddy?” 

“Yeah. Daddy, Luna. Daddy.” Tony whispered and began to cry. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Tony looked down at his phone and looked at the text message. [This is a reminder that you have your first chemotherapy appointment tomorrow at eight in the morning. Please be there ten minutes before your appointment.]


	6. Promise Us...

Getting chemo wasn’t Tony’s favorite thing in the world. Everything hurt from his hair down to his toenails. He didn’t even want to get out of bed most days but forced himself to get up. Tony wanted to live his life with his family while he still had them. 

Tony took care of himself and only spent two hours in the lab at a time when he was feeling up to do something. He would force himself to watch movies with his daughter trying not to fall asleep. He would make sure every time they said goodbye he said ‘I love you’ to everyone they knew. His regret was to die and not say ‘I love you,’ before he dies. 

Tony is one of the lucky ones though. After eight months of treatment, the tumor stopped growing making everything in his life looking up. Dr. Cho told him to be careful but to live life while he was still alive. Take it slow at first, but dive in when your body is ready. 

He started living life like normal. Tony would go to work in the lab for four hours and then come back for lunch. Luna would watch him in the lab learning from Tony. Sometimes he would even learn from her something new. 

Steve and Tony got Luna an IQ test once the school she was going to said that she was bored in class. A week later they found out that she had the IQ score of 175 which was off the charts for genius. The husbands decided that they wouldn’t tell her until she was ten so she could decide what she wanted to do with her life. He was happy he going to spend a bit more time with his family than just dying.

With her, in mind, they needed to speak to the team about her. Death being on there mind made them decide what was going to happen to her after there death and they needed to tell everyone what they had decided.

“Good morning everyone,” Tony smiled and sat at the head of the table looking at the Avengers. “We have a lot of things to talk about this morning.” 

Bruce smiled at the couple sitting next to one another at the head of the table. It’s been ten months since they had sat at the end of the table together. “It’s nice to see you both together. We have all missed you, Tony.” 

“I missed being here, but as you all know we have a daughter now. With that, we needed to talk to you all.” Tony started and looked down at the table. 

That caught everyone’s in the rooms attention. All the other chit chatting stopped and all eyes went on the couple sitting at the head of the table. 

Steve began speaking. “We don’t want you to treat us any different. We are still going to fight with everything we have. Don’t protect us for her sake. We have many things in place if something happens to us. Which is why we are talking about this now. Pepper and Happy are going to take her in if something happens to us, but if they die or are unable to take her in we are trusting Sam, Rhodey, Bruce, and Bucky to take care of her. If it happens that all of them are dead then Dr. Strange, Natasha, Vision, and Wanda will be her guardians. She is going to need all of you, in the end, depending on who is alive. Thor since you will always be alive you are going to be her Godfather. She knows about Tony being sick and acts like it doesn’t hurt her, but it is. She needs you and we are asking permission to make sure that this is alright with all of you.”

“I’m honored you thought of us man. We will take care of the little Stark-Rogers. We have so many stories to tell her that it’ll be like you never died.” Bucky told them and walked over putting his hand on top of their shoulders. “You can trust us to make sure she will be taken care of. I swear on my life.”

“To the end of the line,” Rhodey whispered. 

“To the end of the line,” Sam, Tony, and Steve whispered putting their head down.


	7. Comic-Con!

When Luna she opened the door to the house and she knew right away something was up. She knew something was up when Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha took her out to the park. Which was weird since she only sat on the swings and listened to everyone passing. It was one of her favorite things to do decides drawling or watching anime. Everything was clean and she didn’t hear the music coming from the lab overpowering the TV as normal. Or even the sounds of the TV on for a matter of fact. Jarvis said that they were at home. “Hello?”

“In your room, Lu!” Steve yelled.

Luna walked up to the stairs and back to her room where she stood in the doorway. “What’s going on…? A-are you… okay? Did something happen?”

“Well, your turning ten in a few days… and we both know how much you like your anime and all the same movies and shows as us…” Tony started 

“Along with the Avengers Land opening in Disneyland next week… we thought we could do Comic-Con and have you with us at the grand opening!” Steve smiled and held his hands up.

“We also got all our cosplay outfits together!” Tony smiled and pulled her into him. 

Luna leaned into him and cried. “I-I don’t know what to say… thank you! I’m so excited! Dad, Papa this is the greatest news I’ve gotten all day! Who are we gonna dress as?” 

“Well, when we open Avengers Land we have to be in our uniforms. But, we thought we could do something Disney in the parks. Anything for Comic-Con though. We are excited about whatever you want us to do or dress up as.”

“We could do Fairy Tail! Steven Universe! Oh my goodness there’s so much we can do!” Luna giggled and held them close to her. “Is everyone else coming or just us?” 

“Just us at Comic-Con then the others will join us. We are so excited to go see everything,” Steve told her and ran his fingers through her hair.

‘See everything’ Luna thought and held her arms tight to her chest sighing. She didn’t want them to think of her any less than they already did, but she can’t see anything past three feet. Since her last doctors visit she has had only 30% of her eyesight. Wich keeps sinking farther down into the ocean.

“I-I really want to go, but… I’m blind and it’s going to be nothing, but people there. I really want to. I want to go more than anything in the world, but it’s going to be like babysitting me. I’m safe in the house… give the tickets to someone who can enjoy everything. Please? I’ll go to the grand opening with Happy. I’m sorry if I disappointed you,” 

“I didn’t think of that. I’m sorry Luna. I should have asked you before we made a plan. I’m truly sorry,” Tony whispered and kissed her forehead. 

Luna whispered under her breath, “Decides no one knows about me… or that I’m your daughter. Are you ashamed of me?” 

Steve felt his heart clench and looked at Tony then quickly to Luna pulling her closer to his chest. “No! We are not ashamed of you. We just didn’t want to put your identity out in the open for people to see you yet. Maybe that’s what we will do at the grand opening. Be open about us married and our daughter.”

“O-Okay…” Luna whispered leaning into him more.

“Will you at least dress up for Disney?” Tony asked knowing she was going to anyway. 

“Of course. I’ve got to finish my superhero costume. I have a feeling you guys are going to love it!” Luna smiled and let go of their hands. “I’ll be down for dinner.” 

Soon enough Luna went downstairs holding the rail. She could hear Steve and Tony talking in the kitchen louder. She hid behind the wall listening in on her parent's conversation with Aunt Pepper on the phone. 

“Pepper, she didn’t want to go to Comic-Con, even though she was jumping out of her skin happy. She said that being blind it would be more like babysitting her. Then she asked us if we were ashamed of her for being our daughter. I don’t know what to do. She was so excited talking about it two months ago that I just figured she would want to go.”

“Well, did you say something stupid, Tony?” Pepper asked Tony.

Tony sighed. “I said I can’t wait to see everything with you. Do think you think that's what made her upset?”

“I wish I knew what happened,” Steve mentioned and pointed to the stairwell. “Well, Pepper, see you in a few hours! Call you later.”

Luna went down the rest of the stairs. “Sorry I thought I heard the dinner bell.” She lied through her teeth. “What do you think of my outfit?” 

Luna wore a t-shirt with the Iron-Man and Captain America symbol combined with tye-dyed red, yellow, blue and white. Her skirt was blue with white stars and Iron-Man’s mask around the bottom of the skirt. She wore a heeled boot: one red with yellow and one blue with white. 

“You made this?” Steve asked her smiling. “You look adorable!” He always wanted to be able to design things of his own, but never found the time in the past few years with being the leader of the Avengers and keeping his family in line. 

“Amazing. I would have thought it was store-bought,” Tony told her and set a hand on her shoulder. “So proud of you, kiddo.” 

“I want to apologize. I let myself become my disability for a second there. I acted like I was blind and not a person. I want to go to Comic-Con with you guys. When you said ‘see’ it made me upset that I wouldn’t be able to see everything. Even though I would just like being there to hear everything said. If you didn’t already sell someone the tickets, is the offer still available?” 

“Hmmm… well, I will have to get them back from, Clint,” Tony teased. 

“Your a pain, Tony,” Steve hissed at him and rolled his eyes. “Let’s see what you have planned.” 

“Well, since we will not be able to have you both look like yourselves I figured we could go out as Fairy Tail Natsu, Gajeel, and I be Wendy the first day. The second day I thought I could go as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… we could get Bucky and Rhodey dress up as turtles too and I can go as, April.” 

“No way in hell. You are not wearing a yellow jumper hugging your chest. You're better than that,” Steve told her with arms crossed his chest. 

Luna put her finger on her lip thinking. “Hmmm… what about… Star Wars? Luke, Han Solo and I can be Leia?”

“Then one of us would be your brother. That's a bit weird,” Steve told her. 

“Stop overthinking, Steve! It's dressing up!” Tony told him and rolled his eyes. 

“What about Steven Universe or Avatar the Last Airbender?” Luna asked again getting quieter. 

Steve smiled, “Avatar the Last Airbender. That one fits us nicely. And I actually like that show.” 

“I call Saka!” Tony yelled and ran to his laptop on the counter going to find their costumes. “I’m gonna get a boomerang!” 

“I’ll be Aang,” Steve told him shaking his head at his overly excited husband but followed him to his computer. He thought Luna’s reaction was bad, he was worst. 

“I’ll be Toph, don’t get any of my costumes! I have everything in my closet. Can we eat dinner now? I’m hungry from all of this thinking. The other day should be Alice in Wonderland. I love that movie! It’s my favorite!” Luna told them. 

“Just like your, Papa,” Tony told her and got up from the computer going into the kitchen grabbing plates out.


	8. In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY NOT NICE WORDS ARE SAID BY HYDRA
> 
>  
> 
> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY NOT NICE WORDS ARE SAID BY HYDRA
> 
>  
> 
> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Comic-Con was great. They had so much fun getting pictures with other cosplayers and famous actors and actresses. Luna was having a better time than she thought she was going to have. She held both of her parent's hands keeping close since everything was very overwhelming her senses.

Today was the opening for the Avengers theme park. Everyone was there. Rhodey, Bucky, Clint, Sam, Natasha, Thor, Scott, Wanda, Vision, Dr. Strange, T'Challa, Bruce and Peter Quill. They were all in there fighting uniforms except Bruce since he didn’t want to destroy anything. Everyone had to learn their lines and when to speak. 

“Tony, you’ll be able to lead them right?” Pepper asked him while looking at her clipboard. “I’m trusting you both. Especially since your coming out as married for five years.” 

“We got this,” Tony shrugged and put his faceplate on taking Steve’s hand. “Enjoy the show kiddo.”

“I will,” Luna whispered and sat in the chair next to Happy. “They look amazing don’t they, Happy?” 

“They're excited to be accepted as the heroes they are meant to be,” Happy told her and rubbed the girl's hand. He had become her bodyguard after the battle in Times Square by her school. 

“Good morning California!” Tony yelled as he flew in. “How is everyone today?” 

“We can’t believe we are here. We have our own land, well world. Fun rides and everything. All of us have ridden every single ride at least four times,” Rhodey smiled. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun with everyone today!” Steve smiles finally stepping out onto the stage. “I’m here today with my family to have fun with them and everyone else.” 

Tony took Steve’s hand and smiled. “We wanted to announce to everyone that we have been married for the past eight years. A lot of our fans are happy to hear this. I know. I’ve read some of the things you genius things have written. We also have a ten-year-old daughter.”

The press was taking pictures. Yelling a million questions there way. The flashes never ended making everyone start to blind them. 

“We are also moving to New York City in the next few years. Everyone enjoy themselves and have fun.” 

The Avengers went off the stage waving while everyone was still asking questions. Tony held Steve’s hand close. “Lu, what do you wanna do first?” 

Luna got up and leaned into Tony’s chest. Taking both of her father’s hands. “Anything you guys want. We can go talk to the press if you need to.”

“We need to. Come on, Steve, Lu,” Tony told them to lead them down the stairs, telling Luna step every time they went down. Once down the stairs, they went out into the open where the press surrounded them. Steve let go of Luna’s hand taking the left side of the crowd while Tony took the right with Luna. She opened her cane once Tony let go of her hand. 

“Steve, Tony why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

Steve looked up. “We didn’t want everyone to know our business. Sorry everyone we wanted time to ourselves. Our daughter made us realize that we needed to come public.”

“Did you adopt? What’s her name?! Do her parents get paid for not telling about who adopted her?! Why does she have a cane?”

“Yes, we adopted out of the country. Her name is Luna. Luna’s parents weren’t in the picture when we took her in. She has been blind since birth,” Tony told them. 

Happy went down the stairs and leaned into Luna whispering. “I’m gonna be behind you. If you need anything to switch your cane to your other hand. I’m right here with you.”

“How do you like being the daughter of superheroes?” 

Luna looked towards the reporter smiling. “I enjoy feeling safe and it’s nice to have a secret identity. And know that everyone near me is able to keep me safe. I love all my aunts and uncles with my heart, but my parents with every breath that I take.” 

“Luna how old are you?! Do you enjoy having fags as your parents?! They teaching you how to fuck right?!” 

The girl stiffened and gripped the cane trying to switch it to her other hand, but someone came up behind her with a gun to her back. “N-no comment. Dad… Papa… Happy. Happy!”

The man behind her shot up into the air pushing the frail on to the ground. Everyone covered their heads while Tony and Steve jump into the action seeing that the rest of their team already were fighting what seemed like Hydra agents. Everyone was screaming and yelling. 

All the loud noise was starting to make her senses blur. She couldn’t tell who was who. “Happy?! Pepper? Dad! Papa!” Hands grabbed her shoulder. 

“It’s Happy! I have you,” Happy told her pulling her into a hug. Keeping her close to his chest protecting her from all of the shots going off. Compared to him the girl was only to his mid-chest. “We are gonna go back inside where we were before.” 

Happy kept her hidden under him while the went up to the stairs. Basically carrying her besides the fact that her feet were hitting the ground. He didn’t have the full strength to hold her anymore even though she’s the size of a toothpick. Happy sat the girl under the computer control desk. “Sit here. I will be right back. I’m gonna check and make sure no one else is in here with us.”

She nodded and gripped her cane close to her chest. Pulling her knees close to her chest she began to tremble. The pain of the world falling down around her made her start to panic. Luna started breathing heavy. A panic attack taking control. 

Five people, you love: “S-Steve… T-Tony… Happy…” She started to wheeze, “Pepper! Uncle Bucky.” 

Four things, you feel: “Floor.” Luna took a deep breath gripping her knees tighter. “Desktop, my cane, and shirt.” 

Three things you hear: “Gunshots. Screams. People walking.” 

Two things you smell: “Sweat… blood.”

One thing you taste: “My blueberry pancakes this morning. Which tasted great. Everyone loved them with everything.” 

Pepper sat on the floor next to the girl and held her close into her side. “It’s Aunt Pepper. Yout dads have everything taken care of. They are just having people come in to make sure everyone goes to jail and medical attention if hurt.”

“Can we go find them?” Luna whispered into Pepper’s side. 

Pepper kissed her head and whispered. “I guess so. Then we can go to the house.” 

The two girls held hands as they walked down the stairs and into the crowd. Pepper was able to spot the two men in the crowd. They walked slowly through the crowd with Happy behind them not too far, but close enough if something was to happen he could step in. 

“Tony, Steve.” Pepper placed a hand on both of their shoulders. “Is everyone alright?”

Steve nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. Only two people hurt and there are people, so no casualties. Are you both okay?” 

“Were good,” Pepper told them and gripped the girl hand tighter.

“Come here, Lu,” Tony beckoned her closer putting a hand on top of hers that was holding the cane.

Luna walked into his arms and shook. “I thought you weren’t going to come back home to me. I was so scared. The guy asking the questions had a gun to my back… then he shot. I rather it would have been me than a civilian, but I was defenseless. I wanna learn self-defense from Aunt Nat.”

“Okay, we will talk to her,” Tony whispered and kissed the top of her head while Steve ran his fingers through her hair. 

That was the last time Luna left the house. Steve and Tony couldn’t handle the thought of her dying from a Hydra agent or even from a freak accident. They started treating her like her disease and not her. Luna was just happy that they loved her and kept her safe every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY NOT NICE WORDS ARE SAID BY HYDRA
> 
>  
> 
> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


	9. Does Mother Know You Are Wearing Her Dress?

It was seven years later when Stark-Rogers Industries building was finished. Each member of the team lived on a floor with their families. Life was enjoyable. They were all getting ready for the twelfth birthday of the youngest family member. Luna is full of life and enjoys having fun with everyone in the tower. 

“Luna! Come out from hiding my dear!” Steve yelled from the living room. “I know you don’t want to go to the doctors, but we have to. We need to get your eyes checked.” 

“NO!” Luna screamed so loud that the light bulb above broke. She has been doing it more and more lately ever since the accident at the Avengers world. “Leave it alone! I like to be blind! It’s me! Not you!”

Steve sighed and walked over to her. “Please, princess. I need help here. I know it’s your birthday and you don’t want to, but it was the only appointment they had. Daddy will also be back later today from the doctors. Please let’s behave so everyone can come over.” 

She pouted but nodded her head. “Fine. I want ice cream after though.”

The two left the tower hand in hand. Luna hated going to the eye doctors because every time they went they kept telling her she was getting blinder. She didn’t like that they were Debbie-Downers. They expect her to be blind by nine with how fast her eyesight keeps going, but she’s now turning twelve with 2% of her sight left. It was the same this appointment as well.

She sat in the room by herself while Steve and the doctor talked. “Luna. Luna Elizabeth-Sara Stark-Rogers.” 

“That’s my name don’t wear it out!” She sat up and ran over to Steve wrapping her arms around his waist. “Let’s go home! I want to see Dad. He's supposed to be back by now!”

“Alright, pumpkin eater,” Steve took her hand and lead her out of the room and back out to the tower forgetting about the ice cream.

Steve always walked with Luna hand in hand so then she didn’t have to use her cane. Luna decided that if she was going to be using a cane that it had to be stylish. So, she took colored paints, washi-tape and glitter and stickers to design her cane.

“Sir, Lady Luna, and Mister Rogers are home,” Jarvis said as the door opened to the elevator. 

“Jarvis where is Dad?” Luna asked putting her coat on the rack next to the elevator door entrance.

“On the couch, Lady Luna,” Jarvis replied. 

Luna ran over to the couch and wrapped her arms around her dad. Over the years she was able to learn where everything in the house was located. Everyone knew if they were moving furniture in the common room or in the Stark-Rogers apartment to let Luna know so she didn’t have to use her cane in her own home. “I missed you! How was California? Did you go to Disneyland? Did you go see ELLEN?! What about the Loony Toons?! The Gilmore Girl house?!”

Tony just held her and laughed. “No. I told you. This was to see a doctor, Loo-Boo. We will go next year for your birthday to do all of that.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything. I’m just glad you are here today. Thank you for making sure you were going to be home for my birthday.” Luna whispered into his neck. “Best present ever.” 

Tony just rubbed her back and smiled. “Everyone will be here soon. Go get dressed, sweetheart.”

“Okay!” Luna skipped to her bedroom. 

Tony went into there room and brought out the new member of their family the brown and black Airedale Terrier, Newt. They picked this dog out of all of them not just because the name was weird, but he was sweetest out of all of the dogs. The husbands sat on the couch with Newt in between them. 

Luna skipped out in a purple dress with three layers of sparkles while holding her glasses in her hand. Tony had made the glasses that spoke to her when no one was around to tell her where everything was. The glasses are pink with butterfly wings going towards her hair. The left lens was cloudy blue and the other cloudy red.

Newt jumped off the couch and ran over to the girl and licked her hand. “It’s a puppy!” Luna squealed and sat down petting the dog.

“His name is Newt. Newt is a seeing-eye dog. He can go to school with you in two weeks. He will lead you through the school and make sure you have your things.” Tony told her. “It was the other reason I was in California.” Though that was a lie, he went for a doctors appointment and found the seeing eye dog company on his way home.

“Thank you so much!” Luna told them and kept petting Newt. She laid her head on top of the dogs head. “I like the glittery collar.”

“It’s a harness so then you can attach the bar to the harness. Remember when we tried last year, but they said to wait for you to go to school? It’s just like that.” Steve told her and smiled. “Do you want to have it on for the party?” 

“Okay…” She whispered and kissed the top of Newt’s head. “I’m sorry you have to work on our birthday,” 

Not even ten minutes later the common room was filled with everyone. Everyone was dancing and playing party games to entertain the youngest. Since she was still the only child in the tower having a normal party was out of the question. There were no other kids for her to play with though she was fine with it. She wanted to learn more than anything else in the world. Since she knew she was a genius she wanted to study everything! People aren’t a big necessity. 

The music stopped and Jarvis began to spoke. “Sir there is a man in the lobby who is demanding to speak to you. He says it is urgent. He is already coming up the elevator. I could not get his face.” 

The man with the long beard came off the elevator and stood in a long blue cloak. “Good afternoon. I am Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Hogwarts is a school of wizarding.” 

“Dr. Strange the guys here for you!” Thor told him and snorted.

“Does mother know you are wearing her dress?” Tony asked and snorted calling his suit to attach to his body.

“I am not here to battle. I am here to inform you about Mr. Lovegood.”

Everyone looked at one another. “No one is a Mr. Lovegood here. Wrong address.” Clint told him and pointed an arrow at him. “I suggest you leave.” 

“Don’t hurt him,” Luna whispered and closed her eyes even though she couldn’t see him. 

“Mr. Lovegood is standing right there with the dog. I came here to hand deliver your Hogwarts letter and discuss everything.” Dumbledore told them and sat his wand down on the table putting his hands up. “Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers I truly need you to listen. Luca Lovegood’s parents didn’t go to jail for what they did. They went in for killing a great wizard. They knew their son was a prodigy and wanted them to go to the finest wizarding school. Changing him was to protect him.”

“SHE’s not going anywhere without us,” Steve told him and took Luna’s hand handing her to Rhodey. “Take her to the house.” 

“Has he ever broken a light bulb with her screams or ever made something happen you can’t explain?” 

Tony thought about it and nodded, “She does that a lot.”

“Let him go to school learning how to use magic. He will need it for her future or he won’t be able to control his magic. If he can’t control it he will end up killing someone.” 

“Tony, if she goes then she can be an Avenger someday. With us. She can do school there then come home and do school here.” Bucky suggested. 

“Can we see her? If we decide she does go? I don’t want her to feel abandoned.” Steve asked and grabbed Tony’s hand tightly. 

“You can see, him, her when it is parents week, or on holidays along with summer,” he told them and smiled holding out the letter. “S-she will be starting in two weeks. If you follow the letter you can get to platform 9 and ¾.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” He took the letter and sighed. “See you again.” 

As soon as the strange man left Steve turned to Tony with hands on his lap. “There is no fucking way in hell that she is going.” 

“Language…”


	10. Battle of New York

A day after the man left the Avengers alarm sounded. Pepper came over to babysit Luna while they were gone on the mission. Pepper normally volunteered to watch the young girl while they went on the mission so they could have ‘girl time’. After they left New York was in danger. Aliens were coming out of the sky. The Avengers started to deal with the situation but were still out of town by eight minutes.

“Aunt Pepper I’m scared for dads,” Luna told her shaking. She kept her face buried in Newt’s fur. “I don’t want them to die.” Even though Luna might be twelve, but she has the mental mind of a ten-year-old. She is smarter than anyone when she puts her mind to it.

“They won’t,” Pepper promised and held the girl on the couch. They were listening to Avatar: The Last Airbender. It was better than the news even though that's what she wanted to watch. She decided Luna didn’t need to see them fighting or possibly dying on TV. 

Pepper was in there Will to take Luna if something ever happened to them. They had asked her before there very first mission to take her in if something ever happened to them. Especially if Tony’s tumor was going to kill him leaving her with just Steve. If Pepper somehow died then guardianship would go to Bucky, Rhodey, and Sam. If everyone died on the team along with Pepper they made plans with a family that worked for Stark-Rogers Industries. If Happy was still alive he would take her in first though. 

“Ms. Pots,” Jarvis started but his voice kept going in and out. “T-there… alert. Not... ” 

All of the lights in the tower turned off in the building. Pepper held Luna closer and gripped her hand. “Let’s go down to the safe room? Hmm?” 

“Okay.” Luna held on Newt’s leash and followed behind him until he stopped. “Newt what’s wrong?” 

“I see two humans. I bet the Avengers would come here faster knowing that I had you.” Loki told them and held up his staff. 

“Newt get her out of here!” Pepper yelled and pulled them into the study and locked the door behind them. “Luna, sweetheart. I need you to go inside here. Remember two rights. Four lefts than the passcode. Caption Man. Iron America. Just say it when you get to the door.” 

“Why aren’t you coming with me?” Luna asked shaking. “Don’t leave me, Pepper! Please don’t!” 

Pepper kneeled and kissed the girl on top of her head while stroking her fingers through her hair. “I will be right behind you. Just go before me. I love you. I will be right behind you. I promise. Cross my heart.” 

Pepper pushed open the bookcase then shut it behind the girl before the bullet hit her in the back of the knee. Loki shot fire out of his staff and sent two men down after them. The first promise she gave to her bosses, best friends, we're going to come true first. She was protecting her niece at all cost. She was okay with dying for her niece.

“Aunt Pepper! NO! Pepper open the door!” She screamed and hit the door screaming. “PEPPER!”

Newt growled and pulled her along to keep going. Luna followed the dog letting him lead her. She kept coughing from the smoke. “Newt… slow down. I c-can’t keep running this fast!” She painted and kept going until she tripped down the stairs landing on her side. 

“Newt… where are you?!” She yelled and stood up “NEWT! AUNT PEPPER!” 

Luna kept coughing into her sleeve and wiped the blood coming from her head on the other sleeve. “Newt! Come back! Newt!” 

She got up and kept walking keeping a hand on the wall. She could smell the smoke from the fire behind her. No matter how hard she tried to listen she couldn’t hear Newt’s collar ding when tapping against one another.

Luna sat on the stair and wheezed. She knew she couldn’t do the stairs without help or she would fall down the stairs and get hurt even more than she was. It was also a good call since she couldn’t see the booby trap on the stairs to avoid it. “Aunt Pepper?! Dad! Papa! Someone! Anyone!” 

It was a good thing she didn’t move from the stair. If she could see them she would have known that there was a booby trap in front of her with blades when you stepped on the second step. She was going the wrong way.

“Lu!” A familiar voice yelled from in front of her. She could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to her. “Lu! It’s Bucky! Are you okay?” 

“Uncle Bucky!” She screamed and stood up and squinted. “I can’t see you!” 

“There’s to much smoke, Lu. Listen I need you to take like six steps back. Than jump. I will catch you. I know you can’t see it but if you touch the next stair you're gonna trigger some trap,” Bucky looked at the girl and noticed she was trembling. “I swear to you, Lu. Would I lie to you?” 

Luna hesitated and shook when the cracklings of the fire started getting louder and closer to her. “No. You wouldn’t.” She backed up and held her necklace close. 

“On three jump. One… two… three…” 

As soon as Bucky said three the little girl ran and jumped as soon as she felt the stair. She was screaming louder than anything around them. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her head. His metal arm holding her bottom. She hated being carried, but she liked feeling safe in his arms. “I’ve got you. I have you, Luna.” 

Luna cried into his shoulder making his t-shirt wet. “Where’s Aunt Pepper?” 

“I don’t know. Let’s go get Papa and Dad okay?” Bucky whispered into her ear and walked down the hall to the open door to the lab. He knew he couldn’t give the little girl to her parents since they were still battling Loki, but it was the best thing he could do to get her to calm down. 

“Луна,” Natasha whispered and took the girl from Bucky. “Your aunt has you. Bucky go get back to the fight. Bruce and I have her.” 

Bucky nodded and ran out with Dr. Strange. 

“Are you hurt, Луна?” Natasha asked her and pushed the hair out of her face. 

“Head hurts, but I’m okay. Where’s Aunt Pepper?” Luna asked her and gripped her shirt. “Bucky wouldn’t tell me.” 

“She didn’t make it, Луна. I’m so sorry. She died.” Natasha whispered and held the girl closer while Bruce gave her a sedative. It was clear to everyone who could see that she had a dent in her head from where she fell. 

Beep… 

Beep…

Luna opened her eyes and squinted trying to see farther out that she could, but couldn’t. She could feel the needle in her left arm. She had bandages over her head. She could smell blood. She could hear her father’s outside of the room yelling at one another.

“Tony, we put her at risk! She needs to go to that school to stay safe!” Steve yelled. 

“Fine…” Tony finally gave in and they went into the room together. 

“Papa… Daddy…” she cried out and looked over where the doorsteps came from. 

“Oh, baby girl. We’re right here.” Tony whispered and sat on the left side of the bed while Steve took the right. “We have you. You're safe. It’s okay.”

Beep…

“I killed Pepper! I killed her!” Luna screamed and cried harder into her hands. “Daddy! I’m sorry! I’m sorry Papa! I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect her! I’m sorry! So sorry!” 

Steve sighed and whispered into her ear. “Baby you didn’t kill her. Loki did. Not you. You're sweet and adorable.”

“I’m so sorry!” 

“We’re gonna go to Britain. They're gonna teach you, magic sweetheart. It’ll be great. You can see us anytime. We’ll leave in the morning to get your stuff,” Tony told her and rubbed her cheek. “After a week of you sleeping, I’m glad to see your beautiful grey eyes.” 

Newt jumped on the bed and licked my tears away.


	11. Only six more weeks...

Luna packed everything she could in her book bag. She made sure Purple was going to fit in her bag. In the school's handbook they give out to the muggle parents said that she would need a trunk for just her robes and uniforms. They also made a map of Diagon Alley for them as well to help get everything else she needed. 

Ollivander’s was the last stop of the day before she went on the train. She let Newt lead her while her parents stayed close to her. Not knowing how to react to everything. Dr. Strange went with them as well to make sure things were safe. 

They went into the empty shop and saw rows and rows of black boxes behind the desk. “Hello?” Tony yelled into the shop. 

“Hello, my, my you must be muggles. How did you get here?” The older man asked them looking them up and down. 

“Well, apparently my kid is a wizard,” Tony told him and crossed his arms. 

The man looked over and saw the girl in front of the counter. “Hello there, I’m Garrick. Owner of this fine wand shop. What’s your name?” 

“Luna, sir. Please to meet you,” She told him and looked up at the man with her glasses on her face. 

“Your glasses are extraordinary,” Garrick admired and smiled. “You deserve an extraordinary wand.” 

Garrick walked away and came back with a box covered in dust. “Try this,” he held his hands out with the wand in his hand. “Just give your hand a flick of the wrists.” 

Tony took the wand from the man and put it into her hand. ‘She’s blind,’ Tony mouthed to the man and patted her head.

Luna flicked her wrist and sent Steve back into the door. She flinched and dropped the wand grabbing at her ears. “What was that?! Did I break something?!” 

“Not the wand for you. Let me think,” he sat there then smiled. “I have the perfect thing! Unicorn hair and firefly soul! Here you are, Luna.” 

Tony handed her the wand again and she held it in her hand. “I can it. It’s almost like it’s glowing. I can’t see, sir, how can I see this?” 

Garrick smiled and wiped his eye. His sister made that wand when they were ten. She had just died two weeks before. “It was made by the first blind wizard. She was just as strong as you. She died at 100 years old. She would be proud that another young blind wizard is going to be able to use her wand.” 

Tony stayed behind to pay for the wand while Steve left with Luna holding his hand. 

“T-thank you, sir.” She smiled up at him and took her father’s hand walking out. “Papa look it fits right behind my ear too! I bet Newt would like it too. Too bad he can’t come.” 

They walked to the train station and watched as wizards went into the platform. Luna watched them and started to cry. 

“Daddy, Papa I love you guys so much.” She mumbled and hugged them close. “Don’t forget about me. I’ll write all the time. I’ll see you the week before Thanksgiving for parents week.” 

“We love you so much kiddo,” Tony told her and kissed the top of her head. 

Steve held her tight. “Love you baby girl. Behave and have so much fun at school.”

She nodded and kissed both of them on the cheek and walked through the portal to the platform. She kept her glittery Hello Kitty bookbag close along with her cane.

Luna walked slowly knowing there were a bunch of kids on the train and not much room. She could somewhat see what was in front of her, but the 2% she could see was squinting.

“Hey! Watch where you're going mudblood!” A pale blonde boy yelled wearing a green, Slytherin, robe. He pushed her back into another kid.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit your foot with the cane. Or the person behind me. I’m sorry. Please just let me walk past…” 

“You really can’t see?” The boy hissed at her snickering. 

“Leave her alone, Draco!” The girl behind her yelled at him. Taking Luna’s hand the girl smiled. “Come sit with us. He won’t mess with you when you're with us.” 

“If you're sure. I’m Luna. What’s your name?” 

“Ginny. It’s nice to meet you. Don’t let Draco screw with you. He’s a pain.” Ginny told her and lead her into the room with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

“Everyone this is Loo- Luna Stark-Rogers. This is Harry, Ron, Neville and I’m Hermione,” Hermione told them. 

Luna smiles and sat in the empty spot holding her book bag close to her chest. “Nice to meet you all. I’m sorry if I’m intruding on your privacy.” 

“It’s nice to meet new people…” Neville told her blushing brighter than a tomato. “Are you a first year?”

Luna nodded and looked at her bag. “Yes. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until three weeks ago. I wasn’t going to come until what happened at home. My parents said it was the best way to keep me safe.” 

“That’s nice of them,” Ron said between bites of his sandwich. 

“Thank you again for saving from that boy back there. I wouldn’t have known what to do decides to take it,” Luna whispered. “I don’t really care what people think… it’s best not too.”

The rest of the train ride was of the others in the cart talking to one another about what classes they are taking this year. Luna ended up getting up and walking off into the bathroom closing the door and locking it behind her while everyone got off the train taking the boats. 

She sat on the toilet lid and sighed putting on the glasses smiling at her reflection. “For Papa and Dad. I do this for them,” She reminded herself and got off the train.

 

Once everyone was inside they followed Professor McGonagall inside the great hall. Everyone was in robes except for Luna who was in a purple t-shirt with flowers and jeans. She had no shoes on since Draco took her trunk from the loading dock. All of the old students were looking at the newcomers. Luna kept her head held high and smiled behind the rest of the group. 

Professor McGonagall went on to the stage and looked down at the students smiling. “When I call your name to step forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head it will place you into your home for the next seven years. Ginny Weasley,” 

Ginny walked forward and sat on the stool. 

 

“Ahh… right. Another Weasley… I know what to do with you Gryffindor!” 

“Luna-” 

Luna skipped up to the stage and smiled. “Present!” she yelled before Professor McGonagall got her last name out. 

Luna sat on the chair and smiled at the crowd who was laughing at her. All she could do was smile. She was going to make the best out of being here. She wanted this and to learn everything about this school as possible. 

“I see a Lovegood, Stark-Rogers…” the Sorting Hat began. “What should I do with you? Are you as smart as your father or as brave as your Papa… you have the brains, but the bravery isn’t developed. Ravenclaw!” 

Luna skipped to the table and sat down smiling at her plate. After everyone ate they walked to the dorm room which was hidden next to the library doors. Everyone had there own little ‘room’ within the bigger room. Luna has one in the back with all of the first years, Smiling she closed the door to her room and laid on the bed. She sat down her book bag and pulled out her phone hitting play on her playlist.

“I’m not a strange to the dark…” She hummed along with the words unpacking her book bag. “Hideaway they say ‘cause we don’t want your broken hearts… I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars! Run away! They say! Because no one will love you as you are!” 

Luna sat on the bed and held her knees. “Only six weeks until parents week...” she whispered and began to cry.


	12. I didn't ask to be a witch!

Getting shoved into a bag in the middle of the night isn’t the best way of waking up. She kicked and screamed trying to escape the bag. She believed that she was in the bag for longer than three hours. When she felt everything stop moving she kicked her legs. “Let me out!” 

“Okay,” Draco told her and dumped her out of the bag on to the dirty in the middle of a circle of people. The sun was just rising. Everyone had party hats on smiling down at the girl. Crab and Goyle held Luna’s wrist tightly. 

“Happy birthday Pansy! Did you know muggles made their own cakes?” Draco asked her and smiled.

“No, I didn’t.” She smiled and cocked her head to the one side. “Show me.” 

“First you crack the eggs,” Draco told her and threw four eggs at Luna making them all break on the top of her head making the raw egg go down her hair.

“Second. Pour four cups of flower, but since we want a big cake we are going to use four bags!” Draco ripped the top off of the four bags and poured them down her. 

All of Luna’s clothes were covered with the flour. She kept her eyes closed and kept still while Crab and Goyle kept her still. ‘Just stay quiet, it’ll be over soon’ was all she kept thinking. 

“Step three. Special ingredient. Everyone has there special ingredient right?” Draco asked the group standing around them grinning. 

Everyone walked closer from the circle containing a mug of liquid that they poured on top of her. It all smelled like urine. Still not giving them a reaction that Draco wanted he went a step further and started a fire underneath her.

Luna hunched over more and began to shake slightly. She took a deep breath and bit her lip keeping herself quiet. She wasn’t going to give them what they wanted. Not this time or ever. 

“Draco someone’s coming!” One of the younger Slytherin girls yelled. 

Crab and Goyal let go of Luna’s wrists and grinned at the blonde haired boy. Draco kicked her back on to the ground as they all ran off. “BYE BOY!” She laid on the ground holding her side trying not to make any sounds. 

The man who stood over six foot looked down at the girl. “Luna? What in the world happened to ya’?” 

“Hagrid?” Luna asked and sat up slowly. “D-don’t tell anyone, please. They’ll just make it worst. Please, don’t make this a big deal. I’ll just go to the showers.” 

“Can you even find your way back to the school?” Hagrid asked and put his hand on his hips. When she never responded he helped her on to her feet. 

They walked in silence until they reached the front of the falcon staircase. She gripped her arms tighter looking up at the man. “I can make it back to my room from here. Thank you so much, Hagrid.”

“No. You are going in there, kid. I did this with Harry and I am going to lose him to the war starting. You are going up the stairs and speaking to the headmaster right now. Understand?” Hagrid told her in his best professor voice. 

Defeated she nodded and went up to the stairs slowly. Tapping each of the steps until she reached the top. She stood outside the door for a moment then reached her hand out slowly to knock when the door opened.

“I suspected you were coming. Please come in.” Dumbledore told her and smiled when she went inside the room. “How are you Luc- Luna?” 

“I’m alright, sir. Never been better.” Luna told him and sat in the chair he pulled out for her. 

“Professor Flitwick said that you wanted to do all seven years that Hogwarts in one year. You understand that it is going to be a lot of work correct?” 

“Yes, sir I do. I just want to get home and be with my family as soon as possible. They need me there with them. They always will.”

Dumbledore stroked his beard. “Just like your mother. She did all of her schoolings in her first year as well. Pandora was a funny woman while your father Xenophilius was an odd one who spends all of his days writing about the weird creatures of the night. I love to see that you have a bit of each of them inside you.” 

Luna looked up at him. “Did you know them?”

“I still know your mother. Your father died two years ago after he published something he shouldn’t have in his newspaper,” He told her and sat forward more handing her a cloth to wipe her face off. “I use to know you as well.”

She nodded and wiped her face off. “I knew your voice from somewhere. That’s why I didn’t have my parents or the rest of the family attack you. You wouldn’t have hurt me. Though you do offend me when you use he, and him. I am a girl. I’m happier as a girl. I might not have picked to be a girl, but do any of us pick to be our gender? It’s chosen in the womb my the sex cells.”

“Luna, the real reason I pulled you in here is that we can fix your blindness.” Dumbledore put his hand on her leg and smiled. “Just like we fixed your mothers deafness.” 

Being able to see was always one of her biggest wishes in the world. She was born with her sight, but after the bomb at the muggle hospital where she was born, she was never able to use her gift of sight. “N-No thank you. I wasn’t able to see my birth parents… I don’t want to gain my sight. Thank you for the offer though.”

“Do you want to meet your mom?” 

Luna looked up from her lap and gripped her robe. “No. Tony and Steve are my parents. I don’t have a mom! I have two loving dads who will do anything to keep me safe and loved. I love them so much. I love them more than life. I would rather be with them right now, but here I am getting bullied for no good reason other than I’m blind.” 

“That’s why I offered to fix it.”

“You can’t fix everything with magic. I rather not have magic! I liked being normal!”


	13. … how were they going to tell her

Tony paced the private jet sighing. “I hate going to California. I truly do Steve. She never has good news for me.” 

Steve walked over and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “Tony, you will be fine. It’s been six years since they said it began to expand. You had two months and it’s clearly been years. Space couldn’t have done anything to you. At least I don’t think so.” 

Tony nodded and curled into him. “I hate that we sent her away. Luna already has separation anxiety from us. What if it just makes it worse?”

“It won’t. I promise it won’t love. If it does she can always come home. She is always wanted. She knows that. I tell her that every time she leaves. Even if it’s just a room,” Steve whispered and kisses his head, “I love you.”

“Steve, I love you too,” Tony told him and pulled Steve in for a proper kiss and put his fingers through his hair.

 

Tony sat in the MRI machine keeping as still as he could. He hated this part more than life. Tony has never been able to stay still for more than two seconds of his life. That’s one of the main reasons he can’t sleep. Staying still kills his soul every second he’s still. 

Steve sat quietly trying not to lose his cool. He’s been through forty of these doctors appointments, but this one was going to be worst. He just felt it. 

Steve stood when the doctor came out of the room. “Doctor Cho, how is he? Is everything okay from our trip?”

“I will call with the results. Thank you for coming all the way out here. I would have flown to you, but it was so last minute. Tony is getting dressed.” 

“Thank you.” Steve sat back down watching the doors waiting. 

“Hey what’s shakin’ bacon?” Tony asked him and rubbed his chest where the arc reactor sat.

“You in pain?” Steve asked. 

“A little bit. I’m fine, sweetheart.” Tony took his hand and started walking to the car where Happy was waiting. “I just wanna go home and sleep in my house.”

“We will. I promise we will. Let’s just get to the jet.”

“I sold the tower. I bought land in upper New York. We can all live there safe and sound. I promise my love. I swear.” Tony mumbled and whimpered holding his side. “Everything hurts.” 

They didn’t even get to the door when Doctor Cho called them to come back. The husbands sat in the office looking at Doctor Cho who looked nervous. 

“Tony, it’s gotten bigger. You going to space must have made the tumor bigger. We need to start radiation and chemotherapy now. I will fly everything home with you. Bruce is going to handle your treatments. Get home and start as soon as you can. Get your affairs in order. The best amount of time I can give you is four months give or take. You really have to take care of yourself. Sleep when it’s night time, or even if you feel tired. Eat healthily. Tony understand? Help yourself feel better.”

“Yeah. I do. Can we leave now?” Tony asked and got up walking out of the room pulling Steve out with him.

Steve followed him silently to the plane not forcing Tony to speak or anything. The whole flight home was silent until they landed. Tony got out of his seat and punched the window on the plane until his hand bled. “Steve… I didn’t want to leave you like this. I don’t want to go. I want to live so badly! I want to live!”

Steve pulled Tony close by the wrist and kissed his head. “I know. It’s okay. I have you. It’s okay to cry.” 

“I don’t want to cry! I want to fight! I want to fight for my family. My husband and my daughter. For the adults who act like our kids! I will fight it. I swear I will.”

“I know you will. I know you will make it out alive,” Steve whispered and pulled Tony in for a kiss. Not ending the kiss until they both needed oxygen. “I love you. Never forget that. Understand, my love?” 

“Yes, I do. I understand.” 

With knowing everything Tony did he began to transfer a copy his mind into the computer system. Between treatments, he would go down into the lab and recorded videos of him talking about anything he could think about. Mainly to Luna on her wedding day, and graduating college and high school. Things he was never going to be able to attend. He was never going to see his baby girl in her wedding dress. Never walk her down the aisle. He hated that more than anything else. He wasn’t going to be there for his family. 

Steve was never going to be with him again. Every kiss could be there last. The last time they had sex it could be there last. The last time he said I love you could be it’s last. He never wanted cancer to get this far. Tony knew he wanted to give Luna to Steve before he died so then he knew that Steve was taken care of. It pained him more than anything in the world.

The next thing was…

 

… how were they going to tell her?


	14. The Day I Met Him

(Luna’s Point View)

Twenty-five more minutes. I kept my eye on the clock all day waiting for it to say 9 a.m. when the train comes into the station. I have taken hits from Draco all month about my muggle parents and now the time has come for them to visit. I haven’t slept since the night he took me and made a ‘cake’ out of me. Though no one has noticed. I send my parents letters every day, but it’s not the same thing as talking to them. 

I paced my little room having my sleeping bag out on the floor for me to sleep in. My parents can have my bed. I just want them close to me. It’ll be nice to have the normal safe feeling again. To hold me and tell me it’s okay for missing them every second I’m not in America with them. Pacing as I watched each second tick pass. 

Blinking made things go faster apparently because then it was only two minutes until they are here. I got dressed quickly in my green leggings with a black flowered pattern shirt and a pink sweater that I patched my house crest on. Then to top it off my glasses, which I put a spell that gave me back 40% of my sight. Which is amazing! 

I ran down the stairs passing everyone trying to walk down the stairs. I ran pass Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick outside to the train platform where parents were getting off the train to come inside. Other kids were already outside meeting there parents. 

“Ms. Stark-Rogers,” Flitwick yelled out to me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around smiling. I knew I wasn’t in my uniform, but he hasn’t stopped me before... about that. None of them have. I’m a free soul around here. “Yes, professor?” 

Professor Flitwick walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. “I came to find you earlier, but you did not come to breakfast. I have sad news and I hate to tell you, but your parents aren’t coming. Your uncles are coming to take you to America for the week since there are no classes this week.” 

All I could do was give a nod. That meant something happened. His cancer. “D-did it have something to do with Tony’s health?” I asked gripping my arms trying to hide how upset I was. 

“I don’t know. I am truly sorry.” He told me and sighed walking forward with the other professors. 

I sat on the grass and covered my face taking in deep breaths. I was away from them. 

He could be dead. He could be dead. 

“Do I know you?” A familiar voice asked me and a metal arm went on my shoulder. 

“Bucky!” I wrapped my arms around him tightly. “We gotta get my things then we need to go. We can fly.”

“Man I feel like chop liver,” Bruce mumbled and looked at him. 

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. “Follow me. You guys would love it here!” 

“We don’t have the time. Natasha has the Quinjet and we have to go right now. You have clothes and a phone at home connected to the one here. Come on,” Bucky told me and we walked off the platform and over to where the Quinjet was landed. 

“Луна,” Natasha whispered and pulled me into a hug keeping me close. “I have missed you so badly!” 

“I missed all of you guys,” Luna whispered into her chest.

Both of us sat on the bench in the back while Bruce flew the plane. Natasha was telling me about how Bruce proposed to her and how they were going to have a summer wedding so I could be there. Decides that the flight was quiet. No one was telling me what was going on and why my parents didn’t come to see me during parents week. 

The sleep spell that I was giving myself to make me feel rested kept dulling more and more as we flew further away from the school. The dark black kept getting darker as I got restless. 

“Луна, why don’t you sleep? We will be there in an hour. I bet you wanna see your parents well rested.” Nat whispered while putting her fingers through my hair.

“N-no I need to see them first. I need to make sure they're okay. I can’t dream about what I’m thinking. Please don’t make me sleep, Aunt Nat.” I begged while yawning.

“I won’t force you,” Natasha told me and kissed my forehead. “Jarvis, double-time it please.”

Jarvis told them. “Yes, Ms. Widdow. You will arrive in twenty minutes. We are descending as we speak.”

I put on my shoes when we landed leaving my glasses behind on the chair next to mine. We were at the tower. Not a hospital so that was making my nerves a lot better. I ran off the Quinjet before the ramp could fully go down. Happy was waving at me.

“Hey, Luna. There you are.” Happy smiled and went to hug me, but I ran right pass. 

“Where are they?!” I screamed.

I could hear Happy sigh, “Penthouse.”

Going in the elevator I paced the little box whimpering. He could be dead. He could be hurt. He could be in a coma. They could be giving me back. They could return me.

I wheezed falling to my knees trying to catch my breath. “D-don’t leave me.” 

My whole body trembled as I ran off the elevator looking around the penthouse squinting trying to see farther than I could. “Where are you?! DAD! PAPA!” 

“They are in their room, Lady Luna,” Jarvis told her. 

I walked over to the door of their bedroom and slammed the door opening putting the door handle into the wall. I didn’t even go throw the door open like that. I watched as they both flinched back looking up at the door from one another’s eyes. They must have been talking before I went in. Tony was bald with an IV in his arm. I couldn’t help but tear up in front of them.

Before either of them could say anything I ran out of the room to my room not stopping. He’s dying and they didn’t tell me. I ran into the couch which moved more than six feet from its normal spot. I fell back stumbling on my feet. 

“MERLIN’S BEARD!” I screamed and held my hip. 

They moved everything. They probably packed up my whole room by now. I walked back to my room and noticed that the room wasn’t how I left it. All of my posters were down from the walls and on my bed. Everything was packed into boxes. What’s going on? 

“Luna, come here sweetheart. We didn’t even get to say hello.” Papa told me from the doorway trying his best to smile. 

I walked over to him and stood in front of him shaking. “Are you returning me?” 

“Never. You are our kid, Luna. We love you so much, Luna. I love you so much. We’re just moving among other things.” Steve whispered and pulled me into his famous bear hug. “There are so many things we need to tell you. Come lay in bed with us, Lu.” 

“Okay, Papa.” I took his hand letting him lead me to there bedroom. 

I laid in between my fathers. Head on Tony’s chest while Steve rubbed my back slowly. “I thought you were dead. I panicked so badly. Don’t scare me again. Swear dad, you won’t have them lie for you.” 

“I didn’t mean for them too,” Dad told me and kissed my head. “Well by now you know we are moving. We are going up to New York to live with everyone. It’ll be safer for everyone in our family. It’s safer for you. Especially after the battle in Sokovia. How’s school?” 

I hate it. I rather die than be there, but for you... it's a different story. “It’s fine… I’m kind of glad you didn’t want to come to the parents week thing. You didn’t need to see any of that. I’m coming home for Christmas than graduating. I have been taking ten classes and passing them after four weeks. By Christmas, I will have finished everything. I am moving home and go to school here. To be home with you both.” 

“Alright. If that’s what you want,” Tony whispered and kissed the top of my head.

“It is. I want to be home here and go to Midtown High and then go to MIT like you did. Undergraduate in the arts so I can keep drawing,” 

Jarvis spoke. “Sir, Mr. Parker is requesting to come into your room. He seems distressed.” 

“Send him in,” Tony told him and sat up slowly. I sat up looking at Tony keeping my head on shoulder. Slowly he put my glasses on my face while kissing my head.

“Mr. Tony… Mr. Steve,” Mr. Parker opened the door slowly. “I’m so sorry to bother you… but I-I...” He stared right at me. 

I looked over at the teenager. His brown eyes staring into mine. His hair was sloppy just like dads use to be. Just looking at him I knew…

“Peter this is my daughter, Luna. Luna this is Peter. My intern.”

… I was going to marry him.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve and Tony, in his wheelchair, watched Luna that week talking and interacting with Peter during the move. Peter came every day to help unpack everything and smiled when Luna would walk out of the room. It was obvious to anyone watching the two interact that they were head over heels for one another. Natasha and Clint would snicker while Sam laughed at the two. Luna just shook her head and skipped around the compound.

The two of them were unpacking the kitchen dishes handing them to Steve if they were glass, plastic to Tony. Everything was coming together. Only a hundred more boxes of everybody's junk was left to unpack in the common room.

“Dad! Papa! Look it’s the glass plates of your faces! The stand should be here somewhere,” She giggled and set them both on the island. “So how do you know my parents, Peter?” Luna asked him and smiled pushing her hair back behind her ear. Peter couldn’t stop looking at her. He loved how innocent she was to the world. She clearly understood more than others but pretended not to. 

When his mind registered what she had said Peter looked up at her and squirmed, “Um…” 

Steve intervened knowing Peter didn’t want to tell anyone his identity especially after Aunt May had a cow finding out about him. “Hey, Lu. Come help Natasha real quick. Your dad needs to speak to Peter about the internship. See if they want pizza for dinner too!”

“Movie too?” Tony asked the two. 

“Pizza and nachos with a great movie sound fantastic! Peter, you can stay for dinner and the movie. Okay. I’ll be right back!” She smiled and skipped off into the distance smiling. 

“Peter sit down, we need to talk,” Tony told him and smiled slightly. “I know you like our daughter. She is special and unique. I’m glad we know the boy who likes her personally, but we need to know what you want to tell her as in how we met and who you are to us.” 

“Aunt May knows, so I don’t care. Whatever you want to tell her. I have a question though. Why haven’t I met her until now? She is the nicest person I have ever met.” Peter asked while rubbing his nape. 

Steve sighed. “We sent her away to school to keep her safe, but now that we are moving out here we are going to bring her home. She came out as our daughter two years ago, but that didn’t go so well. We paid everyone off to keep her off the records. Even though we do adore her. She leaves tonight to go back. She will be back around Christmas. If you don’t want to tell her until she comes back it’s up to you.”

“Okay-” Peter went to continue, but the others walked in.

“Hey, Peter,” Sam smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “You still can’t get the girl?” 

“Can I hit you?” Peter asked and shook his head. “I can’t date her. Tony would kill me in my sleep. Steve would just do it while I stood here in front of you. She is really different and that's what I love about her.”

“No. What movie are we watching?” Bruce asked and sat on the couch that could fit fifteen. 

“PLEASE!” They could hear Luna yell from the doorway. 

Clint shook his head. “Not that movie again!” 

“It is the greatest movie on this planet! I have lived without Wifi and TV for months!”

“Six weeks kiddo. Not months. Don’t kid yourself,” Clint rolled his eyes. 

"That's a month and two weeks! Learn to count, Clint!" 

“What movie is it this time?” Rhodey asked the pair but didn’t get an answer. 

“The Bre-” Bucky started, but Clint shot him with a light zap from his belt. 

“Don’t say it!” Clint threatened him.

“Don’t fight one another! It’s okay. I have to study for my exams anyway. Peter, I’ll walk you out before there is a world war four here.” 

Luna took Peter’s hand and walked out to Happy’s car. “Thank you for hanging out with us for the past few days. It was nice to have a friend for once. And, I hope you learn to love the Gilmore Girls like I have... coffee is life and a part of the humans body needs.” 

Peter took her hands and smiled. “Y-your welcome. Will I see you when you come back, Luna?” 

“I would like that very much. Don’t let me dads scare you off. Understand?” Luna went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek than skipped inside yelling at the top of her lungs. “See you soon!” 

“What did we tell you about kissing boys?” Tony asked her in front of everyone. 

Luna looked at him. “I kissed his cheek not even his lips. Dad, please. I’m sorry. I’m only human and I have feelings too.” 

“I know you do,” Tony sighed and pulled her into his lap on the wheelchair. “Just promise me you won’t take things to fast. I like my intern and don’t want to kill him if he ends up breaking your heart.” 

“I won’t break his heart he only has one of them. I'll break his bones he's got 206 of them. I really need to study, Daddy.” Luna got up and kissed his head. “I won’t wake you up in the morning when I leave.” 

Steve sighed and pulled his family in closer. “We want to go with you, but we can’t. We have to help here and take care of your dad. You know that right?” 

She nodded and smiled. “I know, Papa. I love you both so much you don't even know. See you in three weeks. Three long and terrible weeks!”

Luna skipped back to the bedroom frowning.


	16. Three Weeks

Nothing could happen in three weeks. Everything happened. Luna doesn’t even know how she got caught in going to help Harry Potter fight in the Ministry of Magic, but she did. She fought against dementors. Yes, she wanted to learn how to defend herself, but getting caught up in a battle she nothing about wasn’t very smart of her. Ravenclaws were better than that she told herself the whole flight there.

“So many glass balls…” Hermione pointed out and looked around. Everyone stayed close to one another behind Harry and her. Nevil, Ginny, and Ron were right behind them as Luna came up in the rear. 

“Have you always wondered your connection with the Dark Lord, Harry?” Draco’s father asked Harry as he moved closer to the group of children. “Don’t you want to know the secrets of how you are still alive? All the answers you ever wanted and more are sitting in your hand, Potter. All you have to do is give it to me.” 

Harry looked up at him smiling. “I waited fourteen years. I can wait a little longer. Decides I just came here for Sirius!”

Harry’s other hand flinched and everyone in the group cast the spell as the plan said. “Stupefy!” 

The group ran as fast as they could. Luna stood stunned looking at the man standing stunned. She backed up slowly and ran towards the others. When the same man from the other side of the room appeared in front of her and smacked her in the face with the butt of his wand. Her lip immediately started pouring out blood along with where she hit the back of her head.

Luna rushed her hand to grab her wand from the group yelling the word. “Liberacorpus!” It sent the man fifty feet back down the row.

Neville helped Luna on to her feet and started running down after the others. Hand in hand.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron bumped into the shelves holding the magic balls up. The sudden jolt caused the whole room to do a chain reaction. Soon enough all of the balls were falling down breaking into a million pieces.

“Get back to the door!” Harry yelled. 

Luna was so fantasized by all the pretty colors that she didn’t start running until Neville pulled on her arm. She followed them liking how they all kept close. She’s going to miss having her glasses in the muggle world. She knows she has it lucky out in the wizarding world.

Harry pushed open the door with everyone following. None of them knew that there was no floor on the bottom. They all were falling until Hermione caught them with the first spell she learned at Hogwarts: Wingardium Leviosa. When she let the spell go they landed in the sand. 

“Blind me, Harry. What the bloody hell was this?” Ron asked and got on his knees. 

Harry shrugged and stood up looking around. “Voices… I can hear voices.” 

“I hear them too…” Luna told them holding her wand tighter than before. She has never been afraid of dying up to this point, but whatever those voices wanted it wasn’t good. 

Harry told them as they walked closer or the archway. “Everyone get behind me!” 

Luna ran behind him with the others as black smoke surrounded them. The smoke took everyone, but Harry who stood there clueless. Luna stood there quietly knowing in a kidnapping situation not to talk or move unless someone asks you too. It’s better to be safe than dead.

Everyone was being held at wand point. 

That’s when Sirius, Nymphadora, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley, and Professor Lupin showed up to the battle. Sirius battled with Harry while Nymphadora, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley, and Professor Lupin helped the ones at wand point escape to the main hall. 

Luna sat in the hall shaking. 

“Where’s Harry?” Ron asked the adults standing around. 

Mad-Eye Moody scoffed and crossed his arms. “Fighting like a mad man. Albus.”

“You five get back to the professor, now. Your families are waiting for you.” Dumbledore told them. 

Luna held her arms and walked back to where he told them to go. She shook worst than when she was cold. Her fathers were going to be disappointed in her. Ron and Ginny ran into their parent's arms smiling. Neville went to his grandmother stood to wait for him. Hermione’s parents held her close looking her up and down making sure she was alright. 

“Professor Flitwick, where are Tony and Steve?” Luna asked him and held her arms. 

Professor Flitwick looked up at her taking her hands. “We went to find you the only reason we knew you were all gone. Your father, Tony, he isn’t doing well. He keeps slipping into mini-comas after having a seizure. We were going to send you home. Since we didn’t find you we went to find Ms. Ginny. No one had seen any of you, but you were seen leaving the grounds.” 

“I need to go! What’s the fastest way home?!” Luna begged him trembling. 

“Floo Powder. Just say Statue of Liberty.” Professor Flitwick told her and handed her, her bookbag. “Be safe, Ms. Stark-Rogers.” 

She grabbed Harry’s broom. “I’ll owl this back to the Weasley’s! Statue of Liberty.” 

 

The next thing she knew was she was at the top of the Statue of Liberty. Luna jumped off and flew in the rain to go to the compound. It took her a half hour to fly in the rain. She was glad that the broomstick was able to be told where to go without hesitation. Once she got passed the city the rain started to stop. She ran into the hospital wing soaking wet looking at everyone sobbing outside the room.

“DAD!” She screamed and kept running until she made it to the room.


	17. To the Beach

**A few minutes before** 

“I want… to see the beach… where…” Tony wheezed and held the oxygen mask close to his face. “I proposed. Please… please…” 

“Okay we will, we can get everyone ready to go. We can go in the rain.” Steve told him and kissed his head. 

“J-Just us… and Lu,” Tony mumbled gripping the blanket. His body was starting to slowly shut down. Every breath was getting harder and harder to take. Not even the oxygen mask could make it easier for him. He was cold all the time now. He hated every second of it. “S-she needs to hurry… home.” 

“DAD!” Luna screamed as she ran into the room. She was bleeding from her lip and head, but she didn’t care. “Thank god…” 

Tony held his arm out for his soaked daughter. Luna ran to the bed and pulled her father into a tight hug. “Daddy, I was so scared I would lose you. Don’t ever leave us. We need you. I love you. I love you so much, dad.” 

Steve pulled Luna off Tony and held her close not wanting her being wet make him colder than he already was. “We’re gonna go to the beach. We’ll be together for the last time. I’m sorry sugar pie.” 

“I’ll go get the helicopter setup…” Luna told him and went out into the hall. She was happy that no one seemed to notice how badly she was hurt. She didn’t want to talk about it or even about how she was involved with something that stupid.

Steven gave Luna a towel to wrap around herself while he, Bruce and the other doctors started to get Tony ready for the move.

It took the medical crew ten minutes to get Tony in the helicopter. Everyone joined them not caring about what Tony said. They told Tony that they were going to join them no matter what. The group knew that Steve was going to need support. Tony looked out the window the whole flight watching the sun slowly rise. The flight was five minutes. 

Tony sat in the wheelchair while Steve carried it over the sand to the rock where Tony proposed. Steve understood Tony wanted to die where they began everything. They went here every anniversary to make out at the rock. They brought Luna here every birthday to carve her height into the rock. Everything happened here. This was the most magical place for the small family.

The medical team sat Tony in the sand then walked away letting the two have their time together, but waited for the signal to go back to take Tony’s body. Steve held Tony as they sat in the sand watching the sunrise. Just as the sun's reflection started glistening on the water Tony started breathing lighter. He was struggling more and more. 

“I-I… love you…” 

“I love you too, Tony. I know you're in pain. You can let go. It’s okay, my love. I love you so much. Thank you for everything you have ever given us. I thank you for everything I am with you. You're the love of my life and I can’t think of anyone else I will ever love. Luna and I will always be here to remember you. I love you and can’t wait to marry you again in our next life.” 

“S-se’ u’...” Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder taking his last breath. His hand slowly losing its grip on Steve’s. Steve let go of all his worries into the tears that poured down his face finally. He wouldn’t cry until Tony died. It wasn’t fair to Tony that he was dying and had to see everyone's sadness. 

Luna stood with the others away from the scene letting the two have their moment. Once he was gone she snapped. She sat in the sand looking at the water. Natasha walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “He’s gone.” 

She nodded laying her head onto her knees. “I-I have to… go plan for, Papa. He won’t be able too. He needs to be remembered forever. He is a legend...” 

“Hey one step at a time, kiddo,” Bruce told her and set a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. You need to get looked at yourself. Let’s just get back to the helicopter and get you looked at. It’ll just be a minute, I promise.” 

Luna shook her head and got up, “Papa needs you more than I do. I’ll go… and behave. I promise. He needs you guys more than he needs me.” 

“Luna, how are you holding up? I’m sorry for your lost.” Peter asked wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. He was more upset looking than her. His whole face was red from his tears.

She nodded and got up stumbling over her own feet trying to stand in the uneven sand. Coughing she held her hand out. “I-I gotta go…” Luna got the broomstick up without using the command and flew off. 

“Where did she go?” Steve asked them with his red puffy eyes. He leaned into Bucky slightly trying to keep his balance. Steve knew he needed to be strong in front of his daughter, so he would save the tears for later.

“No clue. She’s upset though,” Dr. Strange told them with his arms crossed. 

“What the hell just happened?! H-How could she do that?!” Peter asked them with his hands up in the air. He was in more shock than any of them.

“Peter. She’s a wizard,” Steve told him and looked down at his feet. “She’ll be attending the same school you do after the holidays. She doesn’t like it at the school she’s at now.”


	18. I'm Sorry.

“Luna, can we talk? I know your studying, but you leave in the morning,” Tony asked the girl sitting at the desk while drawing in her sketchbook. 

She sat up straight and looked towards him. “Sure, Dad. What’s up?”

Tony pulled her onto the couch in her room and held her hand tight. “You know how proud I am of you, and how much I love you right?” 

“Yes I do,” Luna whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. “Do you know how much I love you? And how happy I am you took me in? I love you so much, Dad. Thank you for the amazing life you have given me. I love you so much. I love you, daddy.” 

“I’m glad to have you back while your here. Everyone has been missing your happy smile and mood since you left. I know I have,” Tony whispered into her ear.

“I miss you guys even more. I hate school there. I like being close to you.” Luna confessed to him and rubbed Newts back.

\- - - - - - - - 

Luna sat on the broomstick and watched the sunrise. Tears running down her red puffy face. She stopped when she made it to the rooftop of the tower. Sitting on her knees she screamed until her face was blue. She had to be happy and okay for her Papa. She had to be. 

Taking a deep breath she sat up and got back on the broomstick. “For every minute you are angry you lose sixty seconds of happiness,” she took a deep breath and flew off back to the beach. 

When she reached the beach Steve was standing there watching the sunrise fully. Steve was leaning into Bucky while holding his hand. “I have you,” he kept whispering into Steve’s ear. 

Luna watched them and held her arms close to her chest. Not knowing what to say she stared at them from behind. 

The sun was an orange peach rising over the water. Everything was calm and silent in the world. Reporters started coming to the beach to speak about Tony Stark-Rogers death. 

She walked over to them slowly and sat down on the sand. “Papa, I’m sorry I left…” she leaned into him.

Steve wrapped an arm around her. He was still sobbing quietly. “It’s okay. We all deal with everything in our own way.”

Luna nodded and laid her head on his shoulder curling into him closer. The blood in her hair went on his shirt. 

Steve looked at his shoulder. “Your bleeding. Luna what the hell happened?! Luna, you said you wouldn’t do anything stupid!” 

“I was helping… I’m sorry. Papa, I’m sorry. I’ll be okay,” Luna whispered under her breath. 

“I can’t lose you too. Understand me?! I can’t lose you!” Steve screamed at her and shook her by her shoulders. “I need you to be safe.” 

“I understand.” Luna looked down at the sand and cried. “I’m sorry. I don’t even know how I got involved. I’m so sorry.”

“Let’s get out of here before we get more reporters here,” Bucky told them and dragged Steve by his hand to get him on the helicopter. 

The flight back was quiet. No one knew what to say to the Stark-Rogers family. Luna sat next to Peter holding the broomstick in her lap. Steve laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder quietly sobbing into his shirt. They didn’t know what was going to make this family complete again.

“Dr. Banner, Dr. Strange, look at her for me, please. She’s bleeding.” Peter asked him slowly standing up and taking her by the hand dragging her to go see the two doctors. 

“I’m fine. I promise it’s just a slight headache. I haven’t gotten sick nor have I lost feeling in anything.” Luna promised him and smiled. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “If you could see your face you would disagree. Even though y-your still cute.” 

“You think I’m cute?” Luna blushed redder than a tomato. “Don’t say anything like that until it’s been a week. I need to grief then I can deal with feelings. Please, Peter.”

Bruce sat the girl on the table in the middle and looked at the back of her head where the golf ball size bump started rising. She hissed as Bruce lightly touched the bump. “Did that hurt?” 

“No, I just like to sound like I’m in pain. What do you think?” Luna sarcastically told him and rolled her eyes. 

Bruce started to laugh and leaned over and started to cry. “You are really Tony’s and Steve’s kid.” 

Luna started to laugh and snorted covering her mouth. “There my parents. Of course, I’m like them. They have had me since I was five. It’s been seven years with them two months ago. I don’t remember the first four years of my life. I remember little things… like the sex change surgery and there faces a bit, but… no matter what. Tony and Steve will always be my true parents. I don’t care if they're not the same DNA. Blood doesn’t make a family. Love does.”

“Yes, love does make a family,” Steve leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I love you and I know he did too.”

She nodded and leaned into his neck sniffling. 

“What sex change surgery?” Peter asked quietly. 

Luna cleared her throat and turned to face where his voice came from. “My real name is Luca Xenophilius Lovegood. Apparently to save me from evil my mom had me turned into a girl, but I am happy who I am. Luna Pandora-Elizabeth-Sara Lovegood-Stark-Rogers. For short Luna Elizabeth-Sara Stark-Rogers.”

“T-that’s not short…” Peter stated and rubbed his face pushing his hair back. “I would have never known you were a guy until you said something.” 

“Let’s get one thing straight, Peter Parker.” Luna glared at him. “I am a girl.”


	19. You promised...

Over ten million people came to Tony’s funeral. Filled over fifty guest books. Everything was red and yellow. All of his suits were on a lock-in-key display. White flowers were all around the building just like he had them at his wedding reception four years ago when they got remarried for the public. Uncle Stan Lee was there in his wheelchair was the highlight of the party since he was making the comics of his nephew's friends adventures. 

EVERYONE kept buying Steve drinks telling him how sorry they were for his lost. By the time the service started Steve couldn’t hold anything together. He has been a mess since they went back to the compound. Not leaving his room unless Luna dragged him out to eat. Bucky came in four times a week to make sure he was taking showers and drinking enough. No one knew Steve was going to crash down and burn this badly. Steve stayed in his upset state for three months. They didn’t celebrate Christmas that year.

During those months Luna applied to Midtown and got in with no problems. She was starting out a senior since she was well advanced over the senior classes, but she wanted to spend the rest of the year in high school. Wanting to say she at least went to high school once in her life was always a big dream for her. All of the teachers know just to call her Luna and not by her last name. All of the teachers and subs that they hire all had to sign and got paid up front to make sure they never speak about her. 

“Pops, I’m back from school,” Luna yelled while closing the door. “Where are you?” 

Steve walked out from the bedroom fake smiling at her. “Right here. I just finished packing.” 

“Packing? Where are we going” Luna asked and sat her seeing-eye cane down next to the elevator door. 

“We aren’t going anywhere. I am packing a bag for the mission. They need me in Germany. Happy will be staying with you. I wouldn’t go, but they need me,” Steve told her and kissed the top of her head and set his hand on her cheek. 

Luna leaned into his touch and grabbed his other hand. “Promise me you’ll come back, safe. Swear it to me.” 

“I swear baby girl,” Steve kissed the top of her head again and smiled. “I have to go now. I wanted to make sure you were getting home safely. I’ll be back in a week hopefully. If something happens you know where everything is. Happy and Pepper will be here in the morning to watch you. Bruce is gonna make sure your fed tonight though.” 

Luna rolled her eye and leaned into his hug more. “I won’t need that stuff. You just swore you would be back safe. Anyway. I love you papa and I’ll see you later. Alright. I’ll behave for them. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Lu,” Steve told her and left in the elevator. 

Luna sighed and sat on the couch. Newt jumped up and sat next to her. “Jarvis, play the recording of Dads first fight in front of the Avengers.” 

“Playing.” 

“Take off the suit and who are you?!” Steve yelled at Tony. 

“Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. Gay. Superhero. Father. Husband. What about you?” Tony questioned then the recording stopped. 

“Thank you. Jarvis, turn on Luna Alone Blind Protocol. Play my playlist, please. Don’t let anyone in unless I say so.” Luna told Jarvis and got off the couch and went into the kitchen pulling a box of ice cream out of the freezer. She ate out of the container while she did her homework. 

She was glad her Stark-Tablet was able to read off her assignment. Otherwise, she would need someone else home with her. She hummed to the music while it played. Luna gasped and jumped up. “BLARE IT!” 

Jarvis turned the volume up on the stereo as the song played.

“Lately I’ve been thinking! I want you to be happier! I want you to be happier!” She sang along like no one else was in the room dancing around with the ice cream in her hand. 

She danced along jumping up and down. “I want you to be happier!” 

She spun around and laid on the ground. “Only for a minute! I want to change my mind cause this just don’t feel right to me!” 

Luna got up slowly. “I want to RAISE your spirits! I want to see you smile!” 

When the song died down Luna put the ice cream away and sighed sitting on the floor. She leaned over and began to cry while Skinny Love began playing on the speakers. I didn’t want you to leave to make me smile. “Dad!” she screamed hitting the fridge while sinking down on to the floor crying into her hands.

After an hour of her sobbing on the floor, Jarvis sent an alert out to the other Avengers in the compound. Natasha, Clint, and Bucky sat outside of the door banging on it. 

“Jarvis! Open the damn door!” Natasha screamed at the A.I. 

“The access code or override code is needed for Ms. Luna’s protocol,” Jarvis told them. 

“I texted Happy and he doesn’t know it. Peter is gonna try and hack it,” Bucky told them and leaned on the wall. “I feel bad hearing her cry.” 

“She was going to break down at some point. She never cried at the funeral or even while by herself in her room. She was bound to break,” Natasha whispered to the guys. 

“Hey, guys what’s going on? You joining Luna and me for dinner?” Bruce asked them and took keys out to the door for the private elevator door. “Jarvis, access code parental baby girl 301-10.” 

“Access granted, Bruce Banner.” 

“I’ll call the kid and tell him not to come,” Bucky told them and walked away from the group. 

Going inside Luna was laid out on the kitchen floor sobbing to the music that blared through the speakers. Bruce walked over and set his hands on top of her shoulder.

“Luna, it’s Bruce. Are you okay?” Bruce whispered and helped her up so she would be sitting up against the couch. 

“Yes, Bruce… I’m sorry for making you worry. L-let’s have dinner. Can I help you?” she mumbled and wiped her eyes. 

Bruce helped her to her feet. “We can order pizza and watch a movie. Nat, Clint, and Bucky are joining us. We can cook tomorrow for Happy. I promise.” 

Luna just nodded and sat on the couch. She closed her eyes sniffling. “Pops just started acting normal. Why did he leave? He needs more time. More time to heal mentally. I need him… I need my Pops.”

“He’ll come back.” 

 

One week came and went like it was nothing. Four weeks came and went with each day dragging its feet. On the eighth week, Luna left the ‘home’ part of the compound and went into S.H.I.E.L.D.S. part. After telling Happy that she was leaving to go to school with Peter driving her she got away from the pair. She was sick and tired of waiting for her Pops to come home. 

Luna walked up to the front desk lady and looked at her dead in the eyes. “Excuse me, ma’am. I’m Luna Stark-Rogers. I am demanding to speak to Nick Fury. Unless you want a lawsuit on your hands I suggest you get him out here now.” 

“Y-yes ma’am.” The lady got up from her desk and walked back. She walked back quickly and grabbed her hand. “Come with me.” 

Luna gladly followed her keeping Newt close to her. They walked until the lady knocked on the door. When Luna walked in it smelled like musk to her like it was hiding a smoke smell. “Nick Fury. Where is the fucking hell is my Pops?” 

Fury leaned back in his chair rolling his eyes. “He is on a special mission. He should be coming home tomorrow morning. Shouldn’t you be at school?” 

“Yes, but my family is more important than my schooling. I am a genius. Remember?” Luna put her hands on her hips and leaned on the cane a bit. 

“Why don’t you tell me why you're really here?” Fury asked her and sat up closer to the desk.

“That was why. Thank you for confirming he’s safe. If you hear from him tell him I love him,” Luna told him and walked out of the office. 

Luna: Happy, I lied. I’m still at the compound. Can you drive me to school, please?

Happy: Of course. You do know Peter doesn’t have his driver's license correct?” 

One the phone read her the text message she teared up. She sat on the bench leaning forward gripping her knees. “Great. Look how stupid I am!”

“You are not stupid,” Happy told her and set a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get to school… okay?” 

The drive was quiet. Normally she would talk his ear off, but today didn’t seem right to her. It was like everything was against her. Something just seemed off in every single way. She went inside the school and went to first period sitting next to Peter. 

Peter leaned in and whispered to her. “You okay? You're never late.”

Luna shrugged and pulled out the Stark Tablet and put in one of her headphones listening to the material on the worksheet. Once the class ended the pair walked out together with Ned and MJ. Flash was right on their tail. 

“Yo, Penis Parker! Look at you four. Are you having a foursome or something? Can blind people have sex? I guess she can’t tell if you have a big or small dick. Good thing too you seem like you have a small one.” Flash asked them pushing Peter into the wall. 

“Hey! Come on, knock it off,” Peter told him and pushed Flash off of him lightly not wanting to expose himself.

Flash kept taunting him. “What you don’t want your orphaned and blind girlfriend know how much of a pussy you are Parker?” 

“Flash, please. Leave us alone,” Ned told him and pulled Peter back by the wrist to hold him back. 

“Not until you say I’m cute blind-y.” 

“How can I tell what cute is?” Luna asked him and cocked her head to one side. “Now if you can excuse us. The ones with more brain and eyes are trying to leave here. In case you didn’t notice, that’s us and not you.” 

“FUCK YOU! Your such a fucking asshole! NO one will ever love you! You will never get a family, a job or anything! You’ll be the ugliest homeless person alive.” 

Luna turned to face him. “Thank you for your compliment, Flash. I enjoy getting bad mouthed.” 

When she walked to her second class she sat in the front seat and held her phone close. 

Luna: Happy, I am not feeling well. Can you please come to pick me up? 

Happy: Sure. I’ll be there in ten minutes. 

 

After the bell rung the speakers cracked. 

“Come in, this is Caption Stark-Rogers. Do you read me?” Steve’s voice echoed in the classroom. 

“Caption we still can hear you. You're fed into the school. She can hear you.” A man's voice spoke.

“Pops?” Luna questioned and pulled her other headphone out of her ear. “Jarvis, hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. and get me into the microphone system to speak back to him,” she commanded. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He went quiet then spoke up again. “All ready.” 

“Luna, baby girl. I’m so sorry. There’s not going to be a safe landing. There are twenty bombs on this plane. I was able to get everyone off, but someone needs to land this bird into the water. I’m not going to make it to dinner tonight. I’m sorry.” 

Luna could hear people in her class take pictures of her and start recording the conversation. “Pops. We can fix it.” Luna pleaded with him speaking into the phone's speaker. “I can get Bruce on the phone and we can try something else. Pops I can’t lose you too. I just lost Dad. Not you. Not you please…” 

“It’s moving to fast and heading towards New York. I’ve tried everything,” Steve whispered. “Your father and I will be waiting for you to join us. I’m glad you were our daughter. Luna, this is my choice. If I end up making it out of here we are getting ice cream for dinner for a month. I love you, my perfect angel.”

“Pops! Don’t you do this! Don’t you fucking dare do this to me!”

“Language. Lu-” Steve started then everything went to static. 

“Pops!” Luna yelled and grabbed the metal part on Newt’s collar and walked out of the classroom with everything in her hands. The crowds in the hallway were already thick enough that she tripped and went on to her knees letting go of Newt’s metal guide collar.

“KID!” Happy yelled from the middle of the hall and that got everyone to move out of the way for them. 

Luna began trembling while running into his arms wrapping her arms around him. Newt rubbed the back of her leg licking the skin on her leg that was visible. “Happy…” 

Everyone in the school was around watching the two embrace one another while whispering. Reporters were already showing up at the school wanting to get information. Pepper was already handling the reporters telling them to leave. The crowd getting even more excited when the rest of the Avengers (but Spider-Man) came into the school. 

“Why didn’t you go with him?!” Luna asked them in general while her face was hidden in Happy’s chest.

Bucky placed a hand on her shoulder. “It was a private mission. I am so sorry kid. Were upset too… we heard it the same time you did. We brought the Quinjet over here to get you.”

“Let’s get out of here… please?” Luna begged and gripped Happy’s arms.

The group left taking Peter with them keeping the kids in the middle so there were no good pictures of them.


	20. Chapter 20

“Luna?” Wanda walked up to her slowly putting a hand on top of hers. “How are you doing? It’s been a week since… yeah. D-Do you want to go to the funeral? It’s today… for both of them.”

She nodded slightly and got up from the spot she’s been laying in for the past week. Grabbing out the black starry night strapless dress she wore to Tony’s funeral too. Slowly with Wanda’s help, they got her bathed and dressed within the hour. 

The drive was quiet. Everyone to her was familiar. Like she knew how this was going to go… oh yeah. She did. She was upset and felt alone, but it was helping her move on. The last time she spoke she blamed her family for not going to help him at the school. Since then she hasn’t spoken. 

When they arrived at the same venue they did Tony’s the crowd was being held back as Luna, Wanda, and Happy went inside. The rest of the Avengers were already there helping set everything up. They all looked over when the door closed. 

Dr. Strange walked over and placed a hand on top of her shoulder. “Hey, Luna… how are you feeling? I know we are all feeling upset about this, but the universe has a weird way of taking things into its own hands.” 

Luna shrugged and looked down at her black sparkling heels not looking at anyone in the eyes. She was feeling guilty about how she screamed at them after her father's call.

Natasha kneeled down to the girls level and took both of her hands into hers. “We didn’t know if you wanted to give a eulogy or if you wanted one of us to do it. Either way, we would be happy to help you.” 

“I-I...” Luna whispered and sat in the chair where she sat for Tony’s. “It’s the only thing I can give to them… I’ll be okay. I have something written.” 

The crowds all flooded in at noon to pay respect to Steve. They didn’t have a body, but they told everyone he was cremated in an urn that sat on the table. Everyone kept telling Luna and the Avengers were sorry for there lost. 

“Luna, how are you?” The reporter Lois Lane asked the young girl. 

“I’m doing the best I can,” Luna replied looking down at the floor.

“When you will you take over Stark-Rogers Industries?” Lois asked while flipping to a clean piece of paper. 

Luna tightened her grip on her cane. “I will next week…”

“Leave her alone,” Bucky hissed at Lois and pulled Luna into his embrace with his metal arm. “She doesn’t need this today. As one of her legal guardians, I say bug off.” 

Once everyone was seated the service began.

Luna got up from her seat and walked up to the stage gripping Newt’s metal guide collar. He let out a little wine every time there was a step. Once she was at the podium she looked up for the first time in the past week. Her face was pale with dark circles around her bloodshot eyes. 

“T-thank you everyone for showing there support today. It means a lot to me that they are loved this much. My father’s favorite saying was ‘to the end of the line’. I never understood what that meant until this past week. I have thought long and hard about. He never meant to death he had you. You had him until you were dead. We all have a part of Steve and Tony until we die. We all have the memories of there love and actions implanted into our brains. I remember the day they adopted me like it was yesterday. They both told me that they would love to ‘to the end of the line’. He might have been at the end of his line. But his legacy will never end. He will be remembered forever. None of the videos from YouTube or any other database will ever go away. Somewhere and somehow the names Captain America, Iron Man, Steve Stark-Rogers and Tony Stark-Rogers will be speaking somewhere. Their end of the line is just the beginning of a new.”

Taking a deep breath Luna continued hearing people sniffle in the crowd. “My favorite moment of my parents is their first argument in front of the family. Where Pops asks Dad who is he without his suit. Dad replies to him ‘Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. Gay. Superhero. Father. Husband. What about you?’ Pops just smiled at him then kissed him. There are so many moments of them being sad and at the same time being loving. J-Jarvis go ahead and play the pictures you put together.” 

She walked down the stairs and sat in her chair leaning into Happy who was sobbing. No one knew what to tell her. What can you tell a child who just lost both of their parents four months apart from one another? 

A screen went down and a video started playing. Tony was on his death bed with IV bags behind him. “Well, Steve your up here in heaven with me. You left all our friends and daughter just like I did. Baby girl be strong for me. You have so much love here with you. I hope it’s at least 2045 when he died. You're married by now so hold that loved one close for me. Don’t let her cry alone…” 

Peter walked over from and back and kneeled in front of her taking both of her hands into his. Kissing each of her fingertips. 

The other Avengers went up on the stage and talked about their favorite memories of Tony and Steve together. The army gave Steve an honorable veterans funeral after everyone spoke. 

Everyone stayed for the after party telling war and personal stories. The room was decorated in red, white and blue for the flag. Steve would have been very proud of the decorations. 

Luna sat at the VIP table in the back of the room with Peter. The two sat there quietly looking at one another. 

“You doing okay?” Peter asked her and set a hand on top of hers. 

She nodded. “I-I’m gonna fix my vision… I don’t want to have someone babysit me every day. I didn’t want to do it because I couldn’t see my birth parents and now I never was able to my adopted parents. I have no one now. I can’t let Happy put his life on hold to watch me. I’ll go back to Hogwarts get my sight fixed then move back here and be able to be with you. I want you and May to come to move into the compound with me. In my apartment. Not quite now… but as time moves on.” 

“I’ll have to ask May…” Peter told her. “Don’t change yourself just because you inconvenience someone. You always said you liked being blind. It’s a part of you.”

“I know it is. But I have a company to run as well. Peter, what if I screw up? I hate this!” Luna yelled and laid her head into her hands. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

Peter kissed the top of her head. “No, yell and scream if you need too. I know I needed to when my real parents died.”

Luna leaned into his touch and pulled his face down and kissed him. “I have the biggest crush on you… I need you to distract me, Peter.”

“Do you wanna go dance?” Peter stood up and helped Luna to her feet. 

They walked out to the middle of the dance floor and danced slowly to the song ‘Little Do You Know’, 

“I need a little more time…” Luna whispered and leaned into him. She was standing on top of his feet since she was no weight to him.

“I’ll wait, I’ll wait… I love you like you’ve never felt the pain. I’ll wait. I promise you don’t have to be afraid. I’ll wait. The love is here and here to stay.”

Luna pulled him close and kissed him again and again. Everyone around them was taking pictures and gasping at the couple.


	21. Growing Up

The frail Stark-Rogers girl grew up faster than she was supposed too. Everyone in the Avengers including Happy became her guardian to make sure she was raised right. Luna went back to Hogwarts to gain her sight back from Dumbledore. He was more than happy to give it back to her. After the news went out again that there was a hidden daughter of the famous Stark-Rogers couple she graduated from Midtown High and went to MIT online schooling. 

Peter and May moved into the compound a year after the death of Tony. May took a job she earned in Med Bay for S.H.I.E.L.D. The two were more than excited to live there with the Avengers. Which made Peter come out to Luna about being Spider-Man. He graduated a year after Luna and started to work at S.R.I with Luna doing inventing. There love blossomed into something more magical than her parents had. 

“Luna!” Peter yelled and smiled. He was dressed like Natsu from Fairy Tail. “You ready to go out? Big two-year anniversary. Well… and the Halloween bash there putting on.”

Luna walked out dressed as Lucy. “I’m all fired up!”

“That’s my line,” Peter told her and pulled her in for a kiss smiling. “You make an adorable Lucy.” 

She grinned into his neck leaning into him more. “You make a hot Natsu. Now let’s get going. Happy will have my neck if I’m late to something again. Newt let’s go, buddy!” 

Happy drove them in the limo with May who was dressed as Elsa from Frozen. Happy was dressed in a limo driver, so she just assumed that was his costume. Newt jumped into the car and laid on his bed. He was dressed up as the cat Happy. The most adorable costume of the year if you asked Peter.

“This has to be my favorite holiday!” Luna squealed and took a sip of her water. “Ever since I got my eyesight it’s been even more amazing.”

When Happy pulled up to the red carpet everyone in sight was in costumes. Luna got out of the car gripping Peter’s hand. “Look at all the costumes… it’s so amazing. Can we dress like this every day? Come on Newt. Take him, Peter. OH MJ AND NED!” 

Peter took Newt’s leash and walked with them smiling. Luna kept walking towards the crowds taking pictures with everyone she saw with a phone. Peter looked at Ned and MJ who were dressed as Juvia and Gray. 

“She really loves Halloween,” MJ commented leaning on her husband Ned. They got married six weeks ago and just came back from there honeymoon. They start working for S.R.I. next week. “I thought she was excited on a daily base, but this is crazy.” 

Peter laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “She started getting ready this morning at nine. I’ve never seen her so jittery before.” 

“Luna doesn’t know why she really here right?” Ned asked quietly making sure no one else heard. 

Peter shook his head and held his hand out to her. “There are more people inside wanting a picture with us.” 

\- - - - - - -   
Peter sat in the middle of the living room with everyone around him, except for the love of his life, Luna. He bounced his foot up and down trying to keep himself composed. “T-thank you for everyone coming to sit with me… I know I need to hurry up, but I need your permission for something. Something huge.”

“What’s up kiddo?” Happy asked him and hit the silent button on his phone denying a phone call. 

“I want your permission to marry Luna. I wish I could ask Tony and Steve, but they're not here. You guys have been raising her since then as a team. I need you to tell me yes or no.” Peter looked up at the group paralyzed while waiting for there respond.

Rhodey knew it was going to happen at some point: “I bet Tony and Steve would say yes.”  
Bucky started tearing up sniffling: “Hurt her and I’ll kill you,”  
Clint nodded and smiled.  
Sam: “If Tony didn’t come back from the dead to kick your ass then I think you're safe.”   
Natasha: “My Spiderling and baby girl are getting married!”   
Thor: “Congratulations.”  
Scott: “Don’t eat her head off. Not many non-bug people like that.”   
Wanda: “I see you truly love her every time you close to her. Of course, I trust you.”   
Vision took Wanda’s hand and smiled: “We want to help you every second of the way”  
Dr. Strange: “I have seen billions of futures and there is only one where you aren’t married to one another. I have been waiting for years.”  
Happy: “I know where you live if you don’t like her.”   
Bruce: “As long as your happy.”   
May got up and held Peter close sobbing into his shoulder: “I can’t wait to plan this wedding for you.” 

Peter cried into May’s shoulder shaking in her hug. “Okay… here is the plan guys.”   
\- - - - - - -   
Everyone was wearing different costumes and it was amazing. The only rule for the gala was to make sure you RSVP and have an original costume idea. No one as to dress up as the same or even come as Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Iron Man, or Captain America. Luna didn’t think she was going to be able to handle it. 

“There you both are.” May smiled and pulled them both into a hug. She was dressed as Ariel from the Little Mermaid since Bruce and Natasha were going as Kim Possible. “Clint, Robin Hood really?” 

“Couldn’t think of anything else…” Clint told them and smiled cheekily at them. “I promise I tried.” 

Luna rolled her eyes and walked over fixing his costume. “Your belt is inside out. Your shirt needs to be a V-neck,” She took one of her Spirit keys and ripped the shirt down to his pecs. “There.” 

“Come on! We need to dance, Luna.” Peter told her while taking her hand into his. When she turned around Peter tapped his watch while walking off with her. 

After ten minutes of dancing to fast up pace songs, a slower version of Beautiful by Bazzi and Camilla Cabello came on. Peter spun the girl smiling and pulled her close and whispered each of the words to her. 

“You requested this song. You're too cute…” She whispered into his nape. “I love you, Peter Parker.”

Peter smiled and stopped dancing with her when the song died down. “I love you too. Let’s get you up there and say thank you to everyone for coming.”

She nodded and went up to the stage with Happy. Not even noticing when Peter followed up behind them after a minute. Luna walked out on stage smiling and waving to everyone. 

Turning on the microphone she began to speak. “Man, seeing everyone’s original costumes is truly amazing. I am so in love with this event. Peter, this was the best idea you have ever had. We should do this every year. New costumes though. Together at the moment, we have raised over 24 million dollars for all children's cancer research. I will be having my company match every single penny you guys donate so please keep it coming.” 

The microphone went out and she looked at Happy who was tearing up. “Happy… what’s going on?” 

She never noticed the rest of her family on the stage with her or even that there were more reporters there recording. Or even that Peter was walking out on to the stage. 

“Luna when I met you, you were laying on the bed with your parents. Your shirt said, ‘Your eyes can deceive you; don’t trust them.’ said by Obi-Wan Kenobi. I knew the second I saw that shirt on you I was going to marry you. We have watched every single anime show over again so we could compare notes. We both know that being different is a great thing. Mirajane says ‘We are all different from each other and that’s what makes us special.’ I love that quote and it’s in our living room. You have taught me so many things. Just like Violet Evergarden wrote to the Major… And if I can ever see you again, I want to let you know… that the phrase “I love you”... I know what it means. I love you…” 

“I know…” Luna told him in tears. 

“I don’t care what people say. We don’t have to be ordinary… make your best mistakes. Even if it includes marrying me at eighteen. Luna Pandora-Elizabeth-Sara Stark-Rogers, will you do me the honors of being Ms. Stark-Rogers-Parker?” 

Luna’s knees gave out as she kneeled putting her head on his chest crying. “HIja’ bangwI’ SoH. Yes, you're the love of my life.” 

The stage went black and a screen went down on the stage and a recording started to play. Tony was sitting in his lab Dummy was in the background slowly moving behind him. “Is this recording? Guess the blinking light means go… thanks for the heads up, Jarvis. Baby girl your getting married! Oh, the look on your face must be priceless. Steve better have whooped this guys ass in shape. Sorry, I know watch my language. Don’t talk smack to a dead person. ANYWAY! I love you and I bet your dress will be amazing. I love you. Kid, you hurt her you have a dead person ready to kick your ass once you get back here. AH, SHIT! DUMMY! That’s my IV! Stop! Gonna send you to a community college to wreck there shit… but you’ll be sent back in a week. Are we still recording? Jarvis, don’t make me reprogram yo-” The video went dead and the lights went back on.

Luna’s eyes were more red and puff after the lights went on. She was crying more. “D-dad… Papa… oh, gosh...”

She rushed off the stage and into the bathroom sitting on the cold tile. Newt followed right behind her laying his head on top of her knees. “I know it wasn’t real. It’s just hard seeing and hearing him each time I unlock some life goal to him. Newt you are too cute to cry in front of.”

“Lu, come on out… it’s okay. You're beautiful… no matter how much you cry,” Peter told her from the other side of the door as he slowly opened the door. Going inside he sat down next to her. “You okay…? I know that was a bit much even for your dad…” 

She nodded and leaned into him. “Let’s go dance. Together. Pretend no one is on the dance floor and just move.”

They both got up and went no to the dance floor. Doing exactly what Peter said. They both danced like they weren’t being watched. Luna spun around with her hands up spinning them around. “Holding on to one another's hand!” 

“I think we're alone now. It doesn’t seem like no one else is around!” Peter sang back and did the robot. 

As the night went on the songs got better and better. Until the song, Iron Man by Black Sabbath came on. Peter took her by the hand and pulled her close. “Your dad use to sing this all the time in the suit.”

“I know. He made a music video for the song,” She laughed and leaned into him more. “I’m glad I met you, and that I’m here today. Loving you. I wanna grow old with you. Watch our children and their children grow old. Maybe move back to the city. Buy back the tower… make it our home and keep the compound as a safe house. Give it to Charles Xavier for his academy. Make a mutant hospital. Do amazing things,” 

“I like that. We can do everything our way,” Peter whispered.

“May fourth is our wedding date…” Luna whispered and kissed Peter deeply.


	22. We can hide it!

Luna woke up in the middle of the night sick again. The past two days she hasn’t been able to keep anything down. She had to take off work not being able to attend meetings while throwing up. Nobody ever likes working with sick people. Peter had to go to the meeting though not being able to miss it with her. 

Peter leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be back. Bruce is gonna be up here in a few minutes to check on you. Look you over as well. I love you. Stay hydrated.”

“I will,” she coughed and held the blanket closer to her. She watched as Peter left waving to her. Leaning back into her pillow she put on the tv watching reruns of Fairy Tail. 

Bruce came up not even five minutes after Peter left to see her. “Hi, kiddo. Heard your not feeling well. Let’s get you looked at and find out what’s going on.”

“Alright. Thank you, Bruce. I’m sorry I couldn’t shower before you came up here. I haven’t been strong enough to stand long enough.”

Bruce started taking her pulse. “Thank you for being honest. Neither of your dads were ever honest with me. They are even worst patience’s than Aunt Nat, and that’s saying something.” 

Luna bit her lip and stared at the bed. “Bruce, I need to be honest with you then. Though I need you to promise me you won’t tell Peter anything.” 

“I won’t tell him.” Bruce swore to her doing a cross on top of where his heart was. 

“My obgyn told me I was pregnant last month when I went to see her. I didn’t believe her until last week. I bought out the pregnancy tests from the drug store. I used all 400 I bought when you guys were on your mission. I can’t tell him. I can’t tell him he’s gonna be a father when we’re not even married!” Luna sobbed out and held her shirt in her fingers while shaking. “Uncle Bruce, I need him. I need him like we need air. I can’t lose someone again. Please, don’t tell him.” 

“When will you tell him?” Bruce asked sitting on the bed. Slowly he pulled her into his chest kissing her head. 

Luna wheezed and held the paper bag in her hand tightly that she grabbed fro, the night stand. “Our wedding day. It’s two months away. I can hold out,” 

“Luna… it’s gonna grow inside you. Your gonna get, excuse me for saying this, bigger. Your growing a human inside you. Your gonna show at some point.” 

“They sell bigger clothes for a reason. I’ll hide it. I have to hide it. Swear to me you’ll hide it.” 

Bruce pulled out a portable IV pole from the bag he brought up. “I will. Let me at least get you set up on an IV to make sure your not dehydrating. Your gonna need more water and everything, Luna.”

Luna wasn’t given time to answer when he began to put the needle in her arm. She just sat there letting Bruce do anything he needed. Her right hand never leaving her stomach. 

“Baby, I don’t know your name or even what sex you are, but I know for the rest of my life I will always love you. I love you so much that it’s gonna hurt. I won’t be like my birth parents who left me. I’ll be like my parents who I was destin with.” Luna began to tear up. 

“You won’t be able to know them, but know they love you too. They will always watch over you from the heavens.”


	23. Pop?

Steve woke up on a bed softer than the one Tony and he owned. He felt like he could lay there for weeks. Sitting up slowly he noticed he was in their room, but something was different. The painting of them is still up above the bed. He broke it down with his upsetting fit about Tony dying.

“Jarvis? What time is it?” Steve asked while sitting up rubbing his face. He felt like he was sleepy but more awake than ever. When no one answered Steve knew something was up. Then his memories flooded into his mind. 

The landed the plane into the water. Was he dead? How am I alive? Luna did she know where he was? Where is she?! “Hello?”

Bucky opened the door slowly and looked up him and down slowly. “Captain Steven Grant Stark-Rogers. How are you feeling?”

“Bucky, where in the sam hell am I?! I want to go home!” Steve asked his oldest friend walking over to him. Just watching him Steve could tell there was something going on that he didn’t know. 

“Steve, remember the last mission you were on?” Bucky asked him and sat on the bed with Steve pulling him close to him. Steve automatically laid his head on top of his shoulder curling into him taking up the protection. 

Steve cleared his throat. “I remember taking the plane down into the water. Where is my family? I need to see her. She’s probably scared of being alone. I promised I was gonna come back. I didn’t come back.”

Bucky took a deep breath and spoke to him trying his best not to break down upset with him. “Steve… it’s been four years since that day. There is so much that you’ve missed. I’m so sorry, Steve. I wanted to tell you because there’s something going on…”

Steve got up. “I wanna know everything that’s happened with her. Where am I, Bucky?” 

“You are in the compound. Professor X’s school is here now along with a hospital for the mutants. We brought you here so she wouldn’t find you and freak out. Luna… she’s getting married in a week. I wanted you to be ready to see her again. I’m ready to help you nonstop.” 

Steve looked at him. “I will be at that wedding. Even though she’s like 18…. Damn. Bucky everything I need to know. Let’s go.”

Steve worked hard every day getting caught up on everything that has happened. He learned that Peter and she became attached at the hip once he disappeared. That she took over S.R.I. without even thinking about it. Everything she had done had made the earth a better place. The new motto of S.R.I. is: “To bring peace to everyone who breathes,”. Something she wanted to do more than anything in the world. 

They had watched YouTube on speeches that had happened and recaps of the years he was gone. They helped more than Bucky trying to remember everything that had happened in the past four years. Though he was more helpful with what happened with his daughter than the rest. Which was more important to him. Some of the videos that were out were of her getting engaged and the other was her speech at his funeral. 

“To the end of the line… god, this kid really is us in a nutshell, Tony,” Steve whispered and laid back on the bed. “She gets married tomorrow. What am I gonna do? I need her to be okay with me alive.”

“She will be…” Natasha told him closing the door behind her. “I didn’t believe them when they said you were alive. Man! Now I owe, Bucky, fifty bucks.” 

“Sorry, but here I am,” Steve whispered and leaned over like he was gonna be sick. “Nat, what if she doesn’t want to see me? I told her I would come back in a week and it’s been four years now. What if she doesn’t want me?” 

Natasha laid her hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Don’t panic. Come see her with me. I know you wanted to see her tomorrow, but she’s leaving on her honeymoon tomorrow. Give her time to talk to you now and ask her the important questions.” 

He nodded and followed the spy down to the hall until they reached the room where the door was decorated in bride decorations. All he could do was smile and think about how random the wedding decorations might be. 

Natasha stayed back letting Steve do it on his own knowledge he needed to do it on his own. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. Standing there he swore the sweat going down his face was going to drown him. 

When she opened the door she smiled at him with big eyes. “Hi! You must be one of Charles’s newest…” Luna looked at the back and stepped back gasping for air. Gripping her shirt trying to grab her shirt. “P-Pops…? No… you're not real… stop don’t do this to me!” 

“Luna, baby girl. Your okay, I have you. I’m here now.”

She started wheezing. Fully going into panic mode. Feeling that all of life itself was starting to drain out of her mind. Physically she began to pale and sink to the floor on her knees. 

Jarvis spoke up in a calming voice. “Ms. Luna, you are at the compound. You are not alone. You are loved and around many people. Natasha and Steve are right in front of you while Mr. Peter is down the hall. Would you like to me notify him of your panic attack?”

Shaking her head no a few times she took deep breaths. “N-no… can’t see me...” she gasped out and closed her eyes. “Jarvis is this Pops truly right in front of me?”

“Yes, Luna.” 

Luna looked up at him with her grey eyes launching herself up into his arms sobbing her heart out on to his shirt. “D-daddy!”

Steve held the frail girl close in his arms as he rocked her back and forth. “I have you. I am so sorry about everything, Luna. I truly am. I promise to make everything up to you.” 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now,” she whispered in a hoarse voice. “You’re here now…”


	24. I'm-

Luna slowly woke up in her bed at the compound. She liked that her dad was sleeping next to her just like she did when she was first brought home. Curling into his side, he wrapped his arm around her smiling.

Steve yawned and looked over at her. “Good morning, princess.” 

“Morning…” She mumbled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Staying up late with you was nice. I gotta get dressed. I’m getting married to my best and only friend my age.” 

“Alright. I’ll let you get dressed and changed. Meet you in about five hours?” 

She nodded at him and curled into him more. “The Force is with us today… he loves me, Papa. I swear on my life he does. I’ve been getting sick all month worrying about today. ”

“You gonna be sick?” Steve asked and sat her up in his arms.

She went pale then back to her normal color. “No… I’ve gotta be fine today. I need to get married…” 

“Okay, Luna. My baby girl.”

\- - - - - 

The whole room was decorated in fake flowers. Each flower had a different character from movies and tv shows they watched together. The tables were decorated as different Disney princesses. Everything was glittery. Just looking anyone could tell it was there wedding. Piano and violin players were playing theme songs to their favorite movies and shows as well. 

Over one hundred guests were sitting waiting for the wedding to begin. Everyone expected the wedding march to begin when the priest went up on to the stage. Not the Star Wars theme song. Peter walked up with Ned and MJ right behind him. Behind them was Nat with Bruce walking together, and Steven and Thor together, Wanda and Vision together since they were the ‘bridesmaids’. May walked alone behind them since she was Luna’s maid of honor. Bucky, Bruce, Happy all stopped on the line with spaced apart from one another. Newt walked down with the rings tied to his collar.

Everyone stood when Luna walked out with Steve on her right arm and the hologram of Tony on her right. When she reached Bucky the hologram of Tony disappeared as they walked forward to Bruce. Bucky kissed her head and smiled taking his seat. Bruce walked her to Happy and hugged her close whispering in her ear. When Happy stopped with only the stairs left to the altar he kissed her forehead. 

Luna gripped Steve’s hand as the hologram of Tony reappeared as they started walking up the stairs. “Who gives this woman away to this man?” 

“I, Steven Grant Stark-Rogers, do.” Steve kissed her cheek and leaned into her. “I’m so proud of you,” he took her hand and placed it into Peter’s.

“Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to the wedding of Luna Pandora-Elizabeth-Sara Stark-Rogers, and Peter James Parker. Marriage is a wonderful thing between two people who are in love. And let me tell you I have never seen anyone more in love then the day I renewed Tony and Steve’s vows. May he rest in peace knowing that his daughter is going into good hands. Now, I believe you both have your own vows. Ladies first,” 

Luna spoke as she put the ring on Peter. “I’m a good pretender. I can pretend to laugh and smile. Pretend to be happy, but with you, I don’t have too. I don’t fake a smile or force a laugh. I can play around and be who I am. Tony always told me to fall in love with a person who enjoys my madness. Not an idiot who forces me to be normal. Who the hell wants normal. I’m glad you don’t. I vow never to be normal, but to always love you in our own Mad Hatter way.” 

“The first week I met you we watched all of the Gilmore Girl series. All 153 of them. That’s a lot. During that time Luke kept fighting for Lorelai. I thought about how that was going to be me one day. I don’t remember every little detail with them, but I do remember what Luke said. “This thing we’re doing here, You, me. I’m in. I am all in.” I want to wake up next to you every single day. Love you and hold you. Promise me, Luna.” 

Luna pulled him into a kiss and dipped him back gripping his arms. Peter put the ring on her finger while kissing her. They stayed like that until she couldn’t hold him up anymore. 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you.”

As they went into the reception hall Luna stayed back smiling watching everyone from Hogwarts, Peter’s school mates and her family all walked in front of her, and the students from Professor X’s school. She was happy for once that everything was going her way and it was about to get even better. She was ready to tell everyone her big secret. 

“You okay?” Steve asked her and smiled. He was at the door about to go into the reception hall. 

“Yes. It’s just good to know we have family everywhere. Magical and real world. It’ll help for the future. What everything has to offer us. We can do anything we wish for now on.”

 

The reception hall was filled with people. Reporters were there too wanting the latest scoop from the couple. Everyone was dancing to the upbeat music. No one was paying attention to the differences from the couples in the room. 

Luna gripped Peter’s arm and looked up at him. “Peter...” she whispered barely able to speak from how nervous she was.

“What’s wrong, wife? Hehe… it’s weird to say that.”

“I have really big news that you might not like…” 

“I won’t be mad.” He cupped her cheeks guiding her face up to look at his. 

“I’m pregnant…”


	25. My Wish

Dumbledore gave me a wish for my wedding. As long as it wasn’t evil he would grant it. After two months of being married and watching my Pops be sad, I can’t watch him anymore. So, I wrote him a letter.

 

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_My wish isn’t something I want. I wish to not exist. I wish for a world where my father never had cancer. Where he never adopted me. I want him to adopt Peter. I need him to be happy. I don’t want him to know me. I wish for my parents to have the best life without me. I wish for my parents to have a life without me._

 

After I sent the letter with my owl my body started disappearing. Everything was reversing.

 

Tony started reappearing. Years started reversing. 


End file.
